


Soulmates

by Starrisontrash



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Modern AU, harristarr, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash
Summary: George Harrison has never believed in soulmates, yet he’s stuck at the same age until he has found his





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this idea and hopefully you will enjoy it and I will hopefully update it often xx

Soulmates sucked! That’s something George had been sure about since the second time he turned 18.  
When you were born, you had a soulmate. Either that or the person would soon be born probably. That sounded simple, right? It really did. The problem was though that when you turned 18, you would stop ageing until you had meet your soulmate. Didn’t that sound sweet? Grow old together. Like something out of a sugary sweet fairytale.  
Well it was a nightmare, or at least it was for George. You see, on your birthday each year, if you haven’t found your soulmate, it would change the year you were born to one year younger, so your face and appearance fit together with the year it said on your driving license. I mean could you imagine someone that’s 18, have an ID where it stood you were 27, it wouldn’t look good, would it? Each year on your birthday, if you were still 18, you would have to go to receive a new ID and driving license.  
That was what was happening to George at this very moment. On his 7th 18th birthday he now stood in line to get the new license, passport and ID. Not that he needed it, he barely did things like drive and hang out with friends anyway. The only thing that was going to be handy soon was the passport. George and his family had moved from their hometown, Liverpool to live in the outskirts of New York where his father had found work. The coming summer they were gonna go back to Liverpool a couple of weeks. It was going to take up all of George’s semester he had gotten from his work at the mechanics he had worked for since he graduated.  
“Hey you! Daydreamer! Move!” the angry voice came from behind him. He looked around and realised that he was next in line.  
The lady on the other side of the desk was old and it sounded like she had smoked at least one pack of cigarettes every day since she was 10 years old. After telling her name, location of birth and birthdate she started searching. “So still 18,huh?” George nodded “Yeah” he mumbled. He hated this. Why couldn’t the world just accept that was going to be alone forever and that he was never going to find his soulmate and therefore just wanted to grow old as fast as possible, not stay 18 forever. The lady behind the counter looked him up and down and just said “expect the updated version on Monday” before turning back to face the computer-screen. George just stood there for a second before realising she was done talking to him. He hurried out of the old building and was hit with the cold February winter. He sighed before making his way to the bus stop to get to his work.  
Maybe it wasn’t a surprise that he was the youngest one at his workplace. The rest of the people working there was at least 35 years old. That meant that they had found their stupid soulmates and stupidly lived happily ever after with them and their stupid kids and stupid pets. Of course there wasn’t any problems with either their soulmates or kids or even pets actually. They were actually really nice and when George had met them at work parties he would often have interesting conversations with the soulmates and his colleagues. It just annoyed him though. His boss, Dominic joked to him that it was because he was jealous and that he wanted to find his own soulmate. That however George found unbelievable, he was good on his own.  
When he walked in at work he got some ‘happy birthday’s from his colleagues. He smiled at them and thanked them. Even though he was still 18 it was nice to get congratulated.  
He helped them with the car they were working on at the moment. Listening to their stories and jokes. That was the best thing about working with people older than himself. Some of them were even close to 60 and they had many interesting stories George could listen to over and over again without getting tired of them.  
When the day was over he said goodbye to the others and walked the short way to the bus stop before waiting circa seven minutes before his bus came. He made his way home to the empty one room apartment and made himself some Indian food that he ate in front of an episode of Monty Pythons flying circus.  
When the food was eaten and the episode over he dished the plate before getting ready for bed. In bed then he would read some pages of some book before turning off the lamp and fall asleep.

That’s how George’s life had been the last couple of years; wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, go to work, work, eat lunch, more work, getting home, eating dinner in front of the tv before getting ready for bed and then go asleep. Day in and day out. Sometimes he thought he needed a change but o’boy was it going to change, just not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

When George woke up one morning, he had no idea where he was. It was Saturday and he was sure that he had been out the day before with his colleagues, probably drinking a beer or two too many. Now he was in a bright bedroom with the sun shining in through the curtains to his left. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. He had a suspicion on what had happened the night before, especially when he pulled down the covers which revealed his naked body. He sighed and quickly got out of bed. He thought he heard someone moving behind the door that led out of the small bedroom. He quickly got dressed in last night’s clothes and quietly opened the door. The door led out to a small living room with an inbuilt kitchen. In the kitchen area, George could see a man with his shirtless back turnt towards George. Well the upper body wasn’t the only thing that didn’t have anything on. The man was totally naked. George felt his face getting warm and he bit his lip. George was attracted to men but seeing someone naked without being ready was quite a surprise, not specifically a good one. The man turned around and smiled. “Hi, thanks for last night” he said. George waved and mumbled a quiet hi before looking down at his own feet, still embarrassed about the sight in front of him. “I’m Tom” George looked up at the man whose name was apparently Tom. “‘m George” he mumbled back. Tom nodded and returned to do whatever he did before he noticed Georges presence. “’m gonna get going” George said before nearly rushing out in the hallway. There he found his vans and tried to tie their laces as fast as he could. Tom looked out from the kitchen and wondered if George wouldn’t like to stay for breakfast which George quietly denied before putting on his jacket and disappeared out of the front door. The apartment complex that this Tom lived in was two 40 minutes bus rides away from Georges apartment and as soon as he got home, he stepped into the shower and just closed his eyes, trying to wash away the hangover with the hot water. He was such an idiot for letting himself drink too much, especially today. Tomorrow, June 10, he would board a plane that would take him back to his hometown, Liverpool and he haven’t even started packing yet.  
George got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom and just laid himself down in his own bed. He checked the clock to see that it already was 3pm already. He would have to rush to get everything packed and fixed for tomorrow, but George simply just didn’t have the energy to do that now, just not right now. Slowly he drifted off into a nap and when he woke up again it already was after six and he growled loudly. Against his will he got out of bed and made his way over to the wardrobe to see what he was going to bring. Shirts, t-shirts, pants, underwear, socks and an extra pair of shoes and some other stuff was thrown into the suitcase he had gotten on his 17th birthday. It was nearly a bit too big for George, but it gave him the freedom to buy a souvenir or two wherever he went – which very often was nowhere.   
Georges parents probably wanted him to go out and look for his soulmate when he was nearing 18 but that was never a plan for him. He had already back then just thought that soulmates were unnecessary, and he was never going to find his.   
When George had packed everything, he went out and walked down the street to the local pizzeria. Outside the summerevening was mild and just enough hot for George to not put a jacket on. Around him people were dining, drinking, walking, basically living their lives. George pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. The smoke filled his lungs and he closed his eyes, relaxing. When he reached the pizzeria, he smoked the rest of the cigarette before stepping in.  
Inside the restaurant, it was warmer than it was outside and had a lovely smell of pizza, dough and tomato sauce. George loved the smell and he loved the people that worked there. They were always happy and nice and if it was up to George, he would eat pizza every day just to meet them. However, he knew that wasn’t a good choice. Tonight however, he was going to treat himself. “’ello” he said to the man behind the desk that was giving him a warm smile. George ordered a margarita to go and sat down to wait. He played some stupid game on his phone. The game was actually pretty boring, but it was so addicting that he just couldn’t erase it. After dying three times and refusing to buy more lives, George put his phone down. He looked around in the small restaurant. It was pretty empty except for a group of guys sitting in the other side of the restaurant. One of them had lovely blue eyes and blonde hair in a bob. He was very goodlooking and George found himself staring at the man before getting interrupted by the chef. “He has found his soulmate, sorry” he said before handing over the pizzabox in his hand over to George. George nodded and paid the chef before walking out.   
Outside the streets had gotten fuller, with people in his age, on their way to a club or a party or something like that.   
Since he was living in the US, George wasn’t allowed to go out and drink since “he was just 18” which was bullshit. If you had been 18 for seven years you should be allowed to drink, heck, George would be 25 if it wasn’t for the fact that he hadn’t found his damn soulmate.   
When he turned 18 for the first time a date had appeared on his hip; ‘July 7’, his soulmates birthday. If the stop aging thing was stupid, that was the height of stupidity. Was he supposed to walk around on this earth, asking everyone when their birthday was? No way. He knew that his soulmate had his birthday on their hip, but he couldn’t walk around and pull down everyone, whose birthday was July 7, underwear.   
He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in and appreciated the silence. He could still hear mumbles from the streets but since he lived on the fifth floor, he couldn’t hear that much, thankfully.   
He placed the pizza on the table and sat down to eat in silence.   
At 9pm he went to get ready before going to bed since he had to be at the airport at 5am.   
When changing he stroked two fingers over the date on his hip. He bit his underlip before swallowing the lump in his throat before laying down in his cold bed. It took him some time to drift off but when he did, he dreamt that he wasn’t alone in that bed, but how hard he even tried, he couldn’t see the face of the man laying next to him, he just knew he felt safe in the man’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Idk how I feel about it since I'm sick atm and it seems like the only thing I can do except to write since apparently this is the only thing I can like focus on for more than five minutes so that's what I'm doing while binging Buzzfeed Unsolved so you may get another chapter very soon<3


	3. 2000

2000  
“Now George how old are you”  
“Six!”  
“That’s good! And where do you live?”  
“New York but born in Liverpool”  
“Correct, correct, now George we wonder if you could draw what you want your future family to look like, could you do that? We have some beautiful crayons here”  
“Okay”   
“Here’s your paper now feel free to draw what you want your future family to look like”  
“Now that’s a lot of circles George”  
“Mhm”  
“Is that your kids? That’s many”  
“Mhm, 18”  
“I see, and is that your soulmate?  
“Mhm”  
“She has very short hair”  
“That’s not a girl, that’s a boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some notes  
1\. It's legal to like guys in this universe but remember that it's 2000 and idk how accepted that was back then  
2\. George haven't stopped aging yet so he's 6 in 2000 however now on his passports it stands that he's born 2001 (people born 2001 is now 18 wth) but he's actually born 1994  
3\. I'm sorry this chapter is short and boring but I hope you like it, I have some ideas for more flashbacks 
> 
> Also spoiler: George will not get 18 kids in this fic haha, that's based on that my littlesister said that she wanted 18 kids when she was that age (also these notes are longer than the chapter sorry for that but hopefully a chapter will come soon<3)


	4. Chapter 4

“Water, sweetie?” George mom held out a water bottle for her youngest child. George nodded and took the bottle before continuing backwards on the plane. Like it wasn’t enough that the plane had been delayed for three hours, a problem had appeared, and George was now seated at the very back of the plane, far from his family. George plugged in his headphones and let the music remove the stress. Khai Dreams’s “Ultimately” were softly playing while he tried to find his seat.   
When he found his seat, he also found that someone was already sitting there. With a sigh George took off his headphones and looked over at the stranger. “Uhm ‘scuse me but that’s my seat”. The stranger looked over at him and then looked down at his ticket. “Oh, sorry” He said with a smile and then let George take his seat at the window before taking his rightful seat in the middle. George put on his headphones and let the acoustic music be the only thing that mattered for him. He thought how weird it was how many songs there was about love. Couldn’t there at least be one about how someone that lived alone forever with a million cats. But that person probably wasn’t going to release it or if that person would try to release it but then meet its soulmate and realize that the song was lying, and that love was amazing and all that and George would never hear that song.  
He felt some light taps on his shoulder. He turned over to look at the lad next to him. He had a smile on his lips and George realized how feminine looking he was. He took off his headphones once again and the lad took out his hand “’m Paul” he said. George nodded and shook Paul’s hand, “George”. “Are you from Liverpool” Paul asked with a curious face. “’m from there but I live in New York since I ‘as five” George answered and soon the two lads were having a wild conversation that lasted for a big part of the flight. When the food arrived, George found out that Paul was a vegetarian. Paul found out that George was an impressive eater. “’aven’t eaten enough before mate?” he asked with an amused grin. George just shrugged and took another bite of the weird-tasting food. Paul offered him his bred and crackers and George gladly took them and gave Paul a nod as a ‘thank you’.   
After flying for about six hours, Georges eyes got heavy and he fell asleep. He was woken up by Paul when the plane landed in London. Outside it was a bright summerday and only a few clouds were seen on the beautiful, blue sky over them. Paul grabbed George arm and soon they made their way out of the aircraft. Paul said that George should join him and his pals some time since he didn’t know that many people his age in Liverpool and George accepted the offer. Then Paul gave him a quick hug before running away to catch his connecting flight over to Liverpool. Georges family had decided it would be better to take the train up to Liverpool and George had never thought that was a bad idea until now. Paul had never given him his phone number and George had accepted that it was probably the last time he would see the lad.   
After probably running all over the airport for bags and food and finding the train, the Harrisons was pleased to find the station and to sit down on the train. “Exited for Liverpool?” Harold asked and looked out over his family. His kids answered how excited they were and what they wanted to see, everyone except George. “’re you alright, George?” he asked his youngest son while giving him a small smile. “Tired” George answered and returned a smile back to his father. Harold nodded and Louise gave her son a supportive rub on his shoulder. “’hat’s understandable, it’s been a long flight” she said. 

After a long trainride that for George felt like it went on for an eternity, the train made its way in on Liverpool’s train station and the Harrisons looked out over the town. “So this is Liverpool” George thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I hate this chapter? Yes kind of but I really wanted to get it out and I couldn't write it any better atm, sorry if you thought it sucked:/  
Also I give up on writing in liverpuddlian (I know ironic since they arrived in Liverpool in this chapter) but I find it really hard to write so sorry  
But I hope you will continue reading and I will hopefully update soon<3


	5. Chapter 5

George woke up thanks to the bright sunlight steaming in to the small room. He groaned and took up his phone to check the time; 2pm. Thanks for that, jetlag. “Shit” George mumbled and sat himself up in the tiny bed and dragged a hand through his messy hair and tried to get used to the lights that the room was filled with. He assumed that his family already was out which left him to explore Liverpool all by himself.   
The floor creaked when he looked around the house, he and his family had rented for the three weeks they were going to be in Liverpool.   
Just like he had expected, his family had already gone out and had only left a note for him; “Good morning, we decided to look around and didn’t want to wake you up. You should also look around but remember that dinner is at 6.30 pm, love mom” George mumbled something not even himself could understand. He decided that he was going to eat lunch at a restaurant. The house was nice, and they did have food, but he knew he wanted to explore. Maybe he could try fish n chips and all the other British food he hadn’t had since he was just 5. With just come few steps he was on the second floor again ang quickly made his way into the bedroom he and his youngest brother shared. After pulling out nearly the whole suitcase he finally found the shirt he was looking for; a black shirt with Bob Dylan on it. He pulled it on together with some black jeans and took a small glance in the mirror, deciding that he should’ve showered before putting his clothes on. He groaned before stepping in, in the tiny bathroom and started to undress again and step into the shower. He shrieked when the water hit him, being colder than expected. He pressed his body on the wall opposite the shower. Trying to not get hit with the cold water. It didn’t take long before he felt it warming up though and soon it was at a comfortable temperature though and George walked under the water, closing his eyes and quietly sang “Lemon tree” by Fools Garden. After cleaning himself and two more songs he got out of the shower. He noticed how the mirror over the sink had a small fog on it.   
Before fully being dried, George had already got dressed and was out of the house. The sun was gazing over Liverpool. George quickly plugged in his headphones, deciding that he would rather listen to music than socialize and made his way down to the bus stop. It didn’t take him long to figure out which bus he was supposed to take to get to the center of Liverpool. Compared to New York this was like a treasure map at a child’s birthday party.

The bus was going so fast that George nearly didn’t believe that he would survive the ride and was very thankful when the bus stopped at his stop. The sun was still shining, and many people were eating ice cream to cool down. George hands rumbled around in his pockets. Thankfully he found some money and soon he held an ice cream, walking down a street to find a park. After a while he finally found one. George sat down under a tree and licked off the ice cream that had melted and started running down his fingers. George continued to eat the ice cream and closed his eyes, enjoying the summer day.  
“George!” George couldn’t make out if the mumble he had heard actually was someone shouting at him or if he had been wrong. When his headphones got ripped off, he was confirmed that someone was calling him out. The man in front of him when he opened his eyes was smiling widely. His eyelashes were longer than most peoples and his hair was properly fixed. It was Paul. “Hiii” he said. George smiled back “Hi” “Luv I’m so sorry I didn’t give you my number” Paul said, clearly disappointed but still joyful. “It’s fine” George said with a shrug. “What’s your plans for today?” George shrugged again “Nothing”. Paul smiled widely and grabbed Georges arm “Good, come, you’re going to meet my friends!”. Paul dragged George out to the playground not far from the tree. There sat a group of teenagers on the playcenter, scaring kids away from playing in it. “Guys! Meet my friend George” Paul said to the group. “George this is Stu and Pete and that is Cynthia and John and that, that is Ritchie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I have been feeling very uninspired and stressed due to school but hopefully I will update more<3


	6. Chapter 6

“Nice to meet you George” the man whose name apparently was John. “So, you’re the New Yorker Paul talked about” he continued. He made a bad New York accent when he said ‘New Yorker’. George could see Paul give John a dirty look. “I’m born here in Liverpool” George mumbled. “Quiet, are we?” either Pete or Stu said, George wasn’t sure who was who out of those two. “Oh, shut up Pete, be nice to the lad” the guy whose name was Ritchie. He was the only one with a beard out of the group and had ocean-blue eyes. The most noticeable feature of him was his big nose. His brown hair with a white streak in it was set up in the hairstyle that teddy boys used to wear in the Fifties, and he was wearing all black. George found him absolutely stunning. No, not that, George had promised himself that he wouldn’t think like that ever, about anyone. The only girl out of the group jumped down from the playcenter and walked up to George and gave him a warm smile. “I’m Cynthia, nice to meet you” she said and reached out her hand. George shock her hand and mumbled a ‘hi’.   
Even though George felt shy at first, but he soon realized how easy it was to hang out with them but he still stayed pretty quiet. John were the loudest in the group, but Stu and Pete weren’t that quiet either. Soon George witnessed those three in a shopping cart rolling down the main street. George, Paul, Cynthia and Ritchie walked a bit behind, trying not to make it seem like they knew them. However, that wasn’t that easy since John were shouting back at them to hurry up.   
It was all fun and games until a policeman stopped the wild shopping cart. After a conflict with the police John and Stu were forced to step out of the cart and Pete, who had been ‘driving’ the cart, had to hand it over.   
After that John mumbled something angrily under his breath that he was going home and Pete said something like he would too and the two boys disappeared into the early summer evening.  
Stuart said something about meeting an Astrid and Cynthia said she would join him. Stu didn’t seem so happy about that. He probably wanted some alone time with this Astrid. However, Cynthia was too nice to say no to and soon they were also gone, leaving only Paul, George and Ritchie there.   
Paul threw his arms around the other two lads’ shoulders. “Guess it’s just us three left then” he said with a big smile. “The three musketeers, Huey Dewey and Louie, the three stooges……” Paul continued on until Ritchie jokingly pushed Paul lightly on the chest “Alright Paul we get it” he said with a tiny laugh and took out a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He lit it and took a deep inhale. “So, George, what do you think of Liverpool?” George looked over on the handsome man. “Good” was all he could get out. He hadn’t talked to Ritchie at all, just to Paul and some few words to Cynthia. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t help but to find the man scary.   
The three musketeers made their way back to the park where they had met earlier the day. They laid themselves down on the grass and just laid there quietly for a while. After a while however Paul started talking on and on. George couldn’t figure out why, but he just found it hilarious and he was dying from laughter. Soon Ritchie joined in on the laughter. Paul didn’t understand anything on why the other two men were dying from laughter. After a while both of them had calmed down, after some failed attempts. “Oh god” Ritchie said, wiping away some tears from his cheeks. Paul shook his head. “Hey Ritchie, should we?” Paul whispered something into Ritchie’s ear and Ritchie smiled and shook his head. “Yes, let’s tell him” he said with a giggle. George looked over on the other two men, very confused. “No Georgie, you have to keep this a secret, okay?” Ritchie said, his blue eyes looking straight into Georges brown ones. George nodded and Paul gave him a smile of a kid that just had been promised candy. “Okay George, you know the soulmate thing, right?” he said. Oh boy did he know about that. “Yes, I know about that damn soulmate thingy” he answered. Paul smiled wider. “Now, do you want to know a secret?” George nodded. “Well, John is my soulmate” Paul said. George looked surprised over on the boy. He had no idea they were dating. “You’re dating?” the question made Paul laughing “No! He has no idea and it’s hilarious, because he’s aging but haven’t figured out that it’s me” Paul slapped his hands together “Now don’t tell him, okay?” George nodded and looked over on Ritchie who gave him a small smile and a wink. George couldn’t help but think that Paul was slightly hurt over the whole fact and Ritchie knew it too but didn’t have the heart to tell him.   
After another hour of more talk about nothing and everything, the three boys parted ways, after exchanging phone numbers, of course. When George sat on the bus on his way home, he couldn’t help but to think about those ocean-blue eyes and those beautiful lips and that hair that seemed to be made to run your hands through. Ritchie, or Richard as George had found out his real name was, couldn’t seem to leave his mind. No matter how hard he tried to block those thoughts out with Elton, Dylan or Clapton, it was to no help. He hated it. He wasn’t going to fall for that damn Ritchie. 

Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo another chapter, hope you enjoy it! I was really inspired writing this and it all makes me really excited to continue!
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS IVE GOTTEN TBH I DONT DESERVE IT AND SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO ASKED IF JOHN WAS PAULS SOULMATE BECAUSE I HADNT THOUGHT OF THAT MYSELF BUT I LOVE THE IDEA FOR THAT
> 
> I hope you all are doing great and I'm forever thankful that you're reading this little story!  
Lots of love to all of you<33


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? I am on a roll atm! Anyway this chapter is 2050 words long which is the longest chapter so far, so I hope you enjoy it <33

George was at an ocean. The water was so so blue and so gorgeous. Around him was no land, just a small land where he stood. Then something happened and the sky got dark and the water turned green. It started filling up and soon George was under water, not being able to get to the surface. The water around him turned greener and browner before they were the same colour as a part of eyes. His eyes. Everything got blurry.  
George woke up. He was sweating heavily, and a few tears was making their way down his reddened cheeks. Outside the moon was still up but George needed fresh air. In just his undies and a white t-shirt he made his way downstairs. The street outside the house was slightly wet. “Well that’s not something you see every night” the sudden voice made George nearly jump 10 meters. The first thing George noticed were the small, glowing cigarette before he saw the person smoking it. Ritchie was standing there, just two meters away from him. “What are you doing here and at this hour?” George said, trying not to sound too scared. Ritchie chuckled “Insomniac and I was taking a walk for your information. Now may I ask you the same thing?” the mans’ blue eyes were looking him up and down. “And dressed like that?”. His eyes were the same colour as the ocean first was in his dream. “We-we’re renting this house while we’re here and I couldn’t sleep” George sat himself down on the stairs that led up to the front door. Richard put out his cigarette and sat himself down next to George. “Wanna listen?” George looked over on the headphone Ritchie was holding up. George nodded and put in the headphone. Immediately he frowned “What are you listening to?” he asked. Richard laughed “Book of Mormon”, George looked over on the other man. “The religion?” the music he heard didn’t sound very holy, but the comment made Ritchie laugh out loudly. “No silly, the musical” “Oh” well that made more since the song was about everything from Hobbits to Bubba Fett. “He’s making it all up so they will join Mormonism” Richard explained, probably noticing that George looked confused. George nodded.  
“Richard, uhm, about John and Paul earlier?” Richard looked over at George and sighed “Yeah that whole thing is kind of” Richard paused for a second “complicated to say the least” he continued. “Can’t Paul just tell him?” George asked. Richard shrugged “he could but he wants John to figure it out on his own. Plus, if I know Paul, I know he wouldn’t just tell him, he would do something absolutely extra, like a surprise party with a giant cake with like a stripper in it”. The last words made them both giggle “he can be the stripper himself” George joked which made Richard explode with laughter. “Oh my god George, thanks for that, now that image is stuck inside my head forever”.  
Richard pulled out a cigarette and offered it to George “want one?” George and nervously grabbed the cigarette, lifting it to his lips. Ritchie lit it and George tried to do what he had seen Ritchie do. He failed badly and was soon coughing his lungs out. He heard Ritchie chuckle “never smoked before, huh?” George blushed and mumbled a short ‘no’. Before he could react, Ritchie had taken the cigarette from Georges lips and put it against his own. George blushed harder when the other man’s hand accidentally touched his cheek and a tiny part of his lips. Ritchie gently put the headphone out of Georges ear. “I gotta go, I’ll see ya around” he said. Then he surprised George. It was for less than a second, but it made Georges world spin. Ritchie gently kissed George on the cheek. The gesture made him a mess out of happiness and anger and some other feeling, that wasn’t good, not good at all. He wasn’t going to feel like that. No, not the cloud nine feeling. Before he could react, Ritchie was already on his way down the street.  
When George went to bed again, he wanted to scream into his pillow but decided that it wasn’t a good idea. He wasn’t going to do it again. Not fall for someone. “Remember George, love is a scam, love is a scam, not anything but a scam” his mind went over and over again until he fell asleep.  
When he woke up, he felt weird. He quickly texted Paul about meeting for breakfast. Not even half a minute later he got a response that he would love to. They decided to meet up in an hour, meeting on Penny lane and then Paul would drive them to a nice café.  
After a quick shower and putting on just some black jeans and the same white t-shirt as he had worn that night, he made his way out and down to the bus stop.  
The bus ride this time thankfully today was less bumpy and soon he was Penny lane. Not late after, a car sped in on the street and stopped next to him. Paul popped out of the car and basically bounced out and gave George a giant hug. Then he lightly pecked George on both of his cheeks. Of course, that was what it was. Last night, what happened was seen like a goodbye thing, not anything with feelings. However, that wasn’t going to ruin his life. Heck George wasn’t going to get disappointed just because of some weird European thing about kissing your friends.  
Compared to Paul’s driving, the bus ride yesterday was nothing. Being in a car with Paul was like a rollercoaster and George rethought his life choices.  
Thankfully though, the place Paul took him was great. It was in a cellar and served different kind of warm sandwiches and some excellent tea. George first ate a sandwich with bacon, cheese and some tomatoes and then one with cheese, pesto and garlic. Paul seemed to be pretty impressed with it, he himself just ate a chili n cheese sandwich. “You know where I should take you tonight” Paul said in the middle of the meal. George looked up at him, with his mouth full. “There’s this really cool place, called The Cavern, local bands play there, it’s great” Paul continued. George swallowed “that sounds really cool” he said, “when are they open?”. Paul smiled a wide smile “Every night! Let’s go there tonight” he excitedly, not noticing how he nearly hit one of the waitresses with his right arm. George nodded “alright, that sounds great” he said, smiling back at Paul.  
After the breakfast, Paul drove George home. The rain was pouring down so George and his family spent the day inside, playing games and telling old stories.  
Around four o’clock, George made his way upstairs, to read before getting dressed in some black jeans, a black t-shirt and his good old leatherjacket. After nearly half an hour, his hair looked decent and he made his way over to the bus stop where Paul was going to pick him up. When he got there, a familiar lime green car was waiting there for him with its bubbly owner. A broad smile was placed on Paul and he repeated the same thing he had done that morning; a big hug before a peck on each cheek, not knowing that every time he did the later thing, it slowly killed George in a way.  
Thankfully, Paul was more careful driving this time, but George still didn’t trust Paul behind the wheel. When they reached The Cavern, Paul parked the car around the corner, and they made their way towards the club.  
As always, George had to show his ID, thanks for that babyface. However, when they got into The Cavern, every grudge against the ID showing was gone. A band with a blonde singer was performing and people were dancing and drinking, overall, having a good time. “Look at the drummer of the band” Paul shouted at George. George looked over and focused on the drummer. Ritchie. “He can drum?” He shouted Paul. Paul nodded excitedly “isn’t he good?” he asked. George looked over on the man behind the drummer. He definitely was good. And very good-looking “I guess” was all George could answer. Ritchie was wearing a bright pink suit with a white shirt and a black tie, his hair in the same style as last night. He looked so handsome. George frowned at his own silly thought, they were stupid and irrelevant. He dragged Paul out on the dancefloor “lets dance!”  
After a few more songs, the band were done. First George saw it as a blessing, that would mean he wouldn’t have to have those stupid Ritchie thoughts. Sadly though, Paul thought it was a great idea to go backstage and hang out with the band. And now, if George thought Ritchie was handsome on stage, it was nothing on how he now looked backstage. He had lost the jacket of the suit and had the arms of the shirt rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a bit messy and George didn’t want anything more than to drag his hands through the brown curls. He was joking around with his bandmates who all seemed to recognize Paul when he and George walked up to them.  
After the regular introduction, he and Paul were welcomed to sit down. Paul sat down next to the guitarist, Johnny and George, well he was forced to sit down next to Ritchie since no other seat was available. He was offered a beer but kindly declined. He had never had one before since the legal drinking age was 21 in the US and George wasn’t up for drinking illegally.  
Person after person in the group dropped off. Paul left at some point, but George didn’t notice, he was too busy wishing he was invisible. Soon there was only two people left, he and Ritchie. The quietness backstage was in Georges opinion louder than the music from the band play right now. “Hey George” Ritchie suddenly talking to him shock him. He turned his face to look at the other man, instantly locking eye with him, drowning in his eyes. “There’s this showing of Grease tomorrow, would you be interested in going?” Ritchie continued. “Huh?” George was confused. “Grease you know? Bad boy and good guy- “Ritchie snorted when he realized his mistake. “I mean bad boy, good GIRL falls in love over the summer and all that jazz” “’All that jazz’ is from Chicago, not Grease” George muttered, getting up, carefully touching an acoustic guitar laying on one of the couches. He could hear Ritchie chuckle over his comment. “Well you get me! What do you say? Ten o’clock.” George knew he shouldn’t say yes. If he did his feelings might grow into something worse. He had promised himself to not let that happen again. “No no no no no no NO” his mind kept telling him, he pressed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip, thankful that he had his back towards Ritchie so he wouldn’t see him like this. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. Going to agree with his mind and say no. However today it seemed like it wasn’t his mind and brain making the decisions, instead his heart had taken over and he blurted out a; “sure, I would love to”. Ritchie smiled, seeming very happy about it. “Awesome, I’ll come and pick up, and please don’t tell Paul about this”. George frowned “Why not?” Ritchie walked over to him, placing two of his bejeweled fingers under Georges chin, lifting it up slightly so their eyes looked once again, he tried to ignore the fact that Ritchie had to be on his tiptoes for this to be possible. Before he could react, he felt Ritchie’s soft lips on his own. It was only for a second or two but his whole world exploded. When Ritchie pulled away, he whispered; “let’s keep it a dirty little secret” and winked at George before walking away, out to the bar. Left there was George, not sure what just had happened.


	8. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, have some Starrison<33

George wasn’t sure how he got home that night. When he woke up his mind was swarmed with so many thoughts. “Why did I say yes? Why did he kiss me? Should I call him up and say that I can’t come?” Blue eyes. Stop overthinking. Richard! Fuck you George, you’re not going to, you’re not, you’re not you’re not!” The thoughts made George stay in bed for the rest of the day, only getting up to eat and go to the toilet. He tried to read something but got distracted by his thoughts. That led to him just laying in bed. After that he finally got at least some peace when he watched three episodes of Good Omens. Paul had recommended the book, but George didn’t have the book and he liked David Tennant so why not watch the show? After the three episodes, George forced himself down to eat dinner. He had found some fast mac n cheese in a grocery store which he was so thankful for right now. After eating and doing the dishes, George stepped into the shower. He let the hot water try to wash away his anxiety. The songs he and Ritchie had listened from that musical was stuck inside his head and he couldn’t help but to hum one of them. His showering was disturbed by a knock on the front door. He turned off the water and checked the time on his phone, 8.30pm. The rest of his family was out, eating dinner and it was too early to be Ritchie. He wrapped a towel and walked down to the front door. When he opened the door, George wished he had put something more on. Even though Ritchie was supposed to pick him up an hour and a half later, he now was outside Georges door. And there was George, only wearing a towel. However, that didn’t seem to bother Ritchie at all. “Hello Georgie! Ready to leave?” Was Ritchie serious? “Uhm, yes soon, just wait uhm” George rushed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Quickly he just put on the pants from last night and a yellow t-shirt and on that, the leatherjacket. His hair was still wet and therefor he couldn’t fix it. He groaned but walked down. Ritchie gave give a small smile “you look great, lets go”. The two made their way out the house and sat themselves inside Ritchie’s car. It was pretty worn down and it took Ritchie some tries for it to start. The car ride was quiet except for Ritchie’s CD of Cats playing. George couldn’t make out if he found the quietness between the two men comfortable or awkward. Maybe he should ask Ritchie about what had happened last night and what it had meant. He felt like it would make it all awkward. Maybe Ritchie had been drdunk. He had been drinking for most of the evening after all. George decided that was it. That must be it. “You didn’t tell me that it was a drive-in movie!” George looked over on Ritchie. He had expected a cinema, a dark room with a lot of other people. Maybe then he could sneak a look or two over on Ritchie without him noticing. But now it was just going to be him and Ritchie in the car. I mean other cars would surround theirs but that wasn’t the same thing. However, now it was only them, being an hour and a half early. The movie was supposed to start at 10.30, and it was only 9pm. The two guys were making their way toward the snack booth. It was just opening, and a bored teenager were standing in there. “Uhm what do you want, Georgie?” Ritchie had been calling George that for a while and every time something inside his chest got warm. “I want a big popcorn, uhm, a Fanta. Do you have Sour patch kids?” Ritchie looked impressed over Georges order “I’ll have a medium popcorn and a 7up” Ritchie then ordered. The teenager shrugged and turned around to fix the popcorn. George got nervous, did Ritchie think it was weird George ordered a big? He didn’t seem to mind. But what if? Who cares anyway? It’s not like this was anything romantic. Ritchie wasn’t even interested in him. And of course, George wasn’t interested in him. “No Sour patch kids, but Skittles” the teenagers handed them the popcorns, candy and soda. Before George had even reacted, Ritchie had already opened his wallet, pulling out money to pay for the both of them. “Keep the change” Ritchie said with a smile before giving a nod, meaning that they should head back to the car. Two more cars had arrived. Both of them had couples and one of them was intensely making out on the side of the car. George hoped that Ritchie didn’t see him blushing. Back in the car George tried to open the Skittles package, but to no luck. “You didn’t have to pay for my stuff” he said while fumbling with the package. Ritchie leaned over, easily opening it “No but I wanted to” George blushed when he felt Ritchie’s hot breath against his cheek. God if it wasn’t for the fact that George wasn’t interested in Ritchie and the fact that Ritchie wasn’t interested in George, George definitely would kiss him, heck, even make out with him. When Ritchie pulled away, that stupid overthinking was over. The next hour was spent in near quietness. Sometimes Ritchie told a stupid joke which made George burst out with laughter. One joke made George think that soda was spilling out of his nose. That made Ritchie burst out laughing. More cars pulled up, but they barely noticed. When the movie started, the two forced themselves to be quiet. Something that proved to be rather hard. Ritchie quietly mumbled every line. That quite impressed George, he only knew a few lines. However, whenever a song began, they both sang loudly along. That led to whenever a song ended, a fit of giggles would break out. It felt great to just sit there, being himself in a way but also so different from what he usually was. “So, what’s a thing you would undo if you could?” the movie was over, and the car was now parked near the park it all had started and Ritchie’s question had caught George of guard. ‘falling in love’ was the first thing that popped up in his head, but he knew he couldn’t say that, so he decided to answer something different. “Uhm, well once I wrote this really mean thing towards some people and that I something I deeply regret” Ritchie nodded then said; “here, write down what you wrote that day” then handed Georgie a receipt and fished out a pen from the glove compartment. George looked up at Ritchie and then down at the receipt and then Ritchie again. He swallowed and wrote it down and then handed it to Ritchie. “It isn’t that bad” Ritchie said, reading it. “Come on” Before George could react, Ritchie was out of the car, leaving his door wide open. Cats was still playing on the stereo, now a song from it that he recognized. ‘_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin_’ Outside Ritchie gave George a nod to come out. George wrapped his leatherjacket tightly around his body, shivering as the cold summer night hit him. He let the song keep playing inside the car. _‘Burnt out ends of smokey days, the stale cold smell of morning, a streetlamp dies - another night is over, another day is dawning_’ Ritchie smiled at George as he walked up to him. George watched as Ritchie laid the receipt down on the ground. He took out his lighter and carefully, carefully he let the flame from it hit the receipt laying in front of. The receipt struck up in a small fire while Ritchie backed up, so he was next to George. The following short moment, they watched the piece of paper going up in tiny flames. Soon it was just ashes left. “Now that is gone” Ritchie said suddenly. George looked over at the man and nodded. “Yeah” he mumbled. God was Ritchie handsome. He let his eyes travel all over Ritchie’s face. One kiss wouldn’t hurt. “Ritchie” he mumbled. “Huh” Ritchie looked over at him. George gained confident and before he himself could change his mind; his mouth met Ritchie’s. ‘_TOUCH ME, ITS SO EASY TO LEAVE ME, ALL ALONE WITH A MEMORY_’ the stereo bursts out. Ritchie pulled him closer. The two backed up towards the car. Soon George could feel the hood of the car against his legs. Clumsily, he sat himself up on the hood, trying to break away from the kiss. His legs wrapped around Ritchie’s legs and the kiss deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop... 
> 
> Also the song is Memory from Cats (duh) and the song from the last chapter is "Making things up again" from the musical The Book of Mormon  
Also I see Ritchies as a theatregeek in this story so that's why I let him pretty much only listening to musicals
> 
> Also I got this idea for a fanfic where George owns a recordshop and Ringo is this forgotten, local singer and they fall in love and etc. If I wrote it, would anyone be interested it?


	9. Chapter 9

The two stumbled into Ritchie’s tiny apartment. Ritchie carefully undressed George of his leatherjacket. They stumbled into the bedroom. Their shirts were removed and soon the pants to. Their hands moved over each other’s bodies. This just felt right for the both of them, earning moans from each other. 

If only the men weren’t busy doing more devilish stuff. Then maybe they would’ve noticed the dates on each other’s hips.  
On Ritchie’s; February 24th – Georges birthday  
And on George’s; July 7th – Ritchies birthday 

______ 

The birds chirped outside in the early summer morning. Inside a very tiny apartment in Liverpool lay two men. One awake and one asleep. 

Richard looked over on the boy sleeping next to him. When he was awake, George could look like he would murder someone, with his sharp lines. But when he was asleep, he just seemed so innocent. Like someone Richard could see himself love. 

When George had kissed him last night, he had been so surprised, he thought George didn’t like him that way. Richard had fancied the young lad since the first moment he had laid his eyes on them.

He knew they couldn’t stay together forever, Georgie had to get back to America and find his soulmate.

The fact that George were going to go home probably soon reminded him of how Snufkin in Moomin left for the south in the autumn. In many ways, George reminded Richard of Snufkin. But in difference on how Snufkin would return in the spring, Richard knew that George wouldn’t return. 

That’s why Richard just wanted time for stop. Right here, right now. With the two men in bed with barely anything on, in Richards tiny apartment. 

He looked over on the still sleeping man. He was still in a deep sleep. Richard wondered if George had found his soulmate yet. Maybe he or she was waiting for him back in America. That thought made Richard feel bad, that would mean that he was a mistress. However, it would explain how stiff George could be sometimes.

Richard were yet to find his soulmate. He had been 18 for ten years now. He wanted to search the world for him but his job down at the docks made that horribly hard. He could barely afford living the life he had right now with his pay, how was he then supposed to travel the world?

However, Richard loved the idea of a soulmate. Someone to grow old with. Someone to purchase a house with a big garden and adopt some kids with. 

Sometimes Richard would imagine it all; the kids running around in the garden, him there on the stairs up to the house, and his soulmate behind him, giving him a big hug, since Richard didn’t know what his soulmate looked like. 

All Richard knew about his soulmate was that he was born on February 24th. That was all, it was imprinted on his hip. Richard wondered where Georges was, he couldn’t remember seeing it last night. But after all, it was dark, and Richard was focused on other stuff. 

The thought of last night made him blush. It had been Paul’s idea to bring George to the drive-in. It had been magical, and it felt adventurous peeking at George now and then.

George had looked adorable, looking so in love with the movie while eating his popcorns. Was it possible for someone to look adorable while eating? George did look adorable when he ate. 

A sob came from the man next to him.

‘” Let me go! I don’t love you okay?” the green eyes staring down at him, full of annoyance. “But yo-you’re my soulmate!” “God damn George don’t be childish” “Bu-but” he reached out for the mans’ hand, tears streaming down “George for fuck sake, your birthday isn’t on mine, WE WERE NEVER SOULMATES” “Please don’t leave me” “Grow up” the door slammed, George was alone, as it was supposed to be, it got darker and darker……’

When George woke up, tears were streaming down his eyes. He looked over on Ritchie, he seemed worried. Of course, it was like that. How was he such a fool? Love was a scam, just bullshit.

“I’m gonna get going” George mumbled. Before Ritchie could answer, George clumsily put on his pants and t-shirt before leaving the bedroom. 

When tying his shoes, he looked up. Ritchie stood next to the bedroom door. He was wearing a silky, light blue robe. He looked really confused and very sad. George swallowed his instincts to stay, kiss Ritchie all over the face and go back to the bed. 

“Bye” He mumbled before rushing out of the door. He ran down the stairs and out on the streets. He was thankful for how few people were out.

He found an empty park bench which he slumped down on. He let the tears stream down, not caring who saw him. 

“Hello kid” George looked up at the person in front of him who had just spoken. John. George just gave him a slight nod as a ‘hi’ back. “Would you mind?” John made a gesture over the bench. George shook his head. 

John sat himself down. “Okay so tell uncle John, why are you sitting here crying?” George shrugged and tried to pull himself together “I fucked up, I let myself feel something which I promised myself I never would and- “before he could continue John stopped him. “What do you mean ‘feel something’ and ‘never would’?” John looked confused over on George. “Love is a scam and I hate it, I truly do” George said. “Nah, love can be great, all you need is love” John said and lit a cigarette. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” George screamed out, frustrated, angry and sad all at once. “Tell me then” John said, surprisingly calm. George took a deep breath and looked down at the ground.

“I had this boyfriend, with these beautiful green eyes and a smile to die for. You know, I believed he was my soulmate, his birthday was even the day on my hip, you know the soulmate mark? John nodded and George continued; “However, he had so many tattoos and one of them covered his soulmate mark, so I didn’t know what his date was. When it was his first birthday after we met, he came home to me, telling me he had aged which made us both sure we were each other’s soulmates.

George closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “However, when it was my birthday some months later. It showed that I hadn’t aged. He was furious about it and soon he found out it wasn’t me who was his soulmate but one of his coworkers that he had an affair with off and on while we were together, and he left me for her”

George sobbed and wiped away the tears “I begged him to stay, that we could work it out. But he left me, and from that day, I decided to never fall in love again and let someone break my heart”

When he finished John just looked sympathetically at him. He carefully rubbed the younger mans shoulder “There’s nothing wrong with love, George, you just need to find the right person to love” George sighed “I will never find my soulmate though, I’ve given up” “You know, I quite understand you, George, the whole soulmate thing is tricky. I mean, I’m aging but I have no idea who my soulmate is” the dumbness of what John had just said just made George so frustrated.

He jumped up from the bench “OH PLEASE JOHN, YOURE SUCH AN IDIOT, PAUL IS YOUR SOULMATE AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes wow so John now knows and now you guys know why George hate love 
> 
> (Also idk why but I picture Georges ex as Ashton Irwin from 5sos and idk why and he isn't an asshole and I love him but yeah if you want you can google him and see how I imagine Georges ex but with a lot more tattoos to look like AND Ashton and Ringo share birthday so yeah:)) )


	10. The chapter of holy moly I made it to chapter 10

“What?” John looked up on the man in front of him. “Paul is your soulmate” George mumbled “I’m gonna go now”

Before John could answer, George had run out of his view, which wasn’t hard since John was as blind as a bat.

He sat there for a while, wondering what to do. People walked by him, but he didn’t take any notice. Not even when a 5-year-old poked with a stick on his right leg he didn’t move an eyebrow. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Georges word and what he should do now. Then it hit him; the only reasonable thing to do.

The clock wasn’t even nine when the doorbell rang in the McCartney residence. When Jim McCartney opened the door, he was greeted with John with a big smile on his lips.   
“Good morning Jim, may I talk to your son” Jim wondered if John was high but nodded, “I’ll get him, wait a minute”. Jim disappeared up the stairs and John walked into the tiny hall, closing the door after him. 

Soon a tired boy walked down the stairs. Gosh did he look adorable. His hair looked like a bird nest and his pajamas sat loosely around his slim body. John smiled wider. “Good morning, soulmate”

If Paul wasn’t awake before, he certainly was now. “How? When? What? You figured it out?” he tried to fix his hair and calm himself down. “A little bird whispered it in my ear” John answered which made Paul’s mind rush. Who, who had known about it could’ve told John? Paul hadn’t told that many. Even though his brother Mike liked to tease him that he had told half of Liverpool. 

“Who? Please tell me” Paul said, grabbing a hold on Johns arm. What he earned as a response was a light kiss which he happily answered. 

“I got an idea” John looked Paul deep in his eyes. “Let’s get married!” Paul took some steps back. “Are you crazy?! You just found out and now you’re proposing?” He looked at the man in front of him, wondering if he had gone mad. “Yes, I, John Winston Lennon want to take you, James Paul McCartney, as my lawful wedded husband ‘til death do us part” Paul shook his head “I think you’re crazy, we don’t even have a plan for our future and- “he couldn’t continue since John kissed him. “Yes, yes, yes but why think about that? Let’s live in the moment, princess, we’re soulmates, we’re meant to be together! Sooner or later we should get married and why not do it now?” 

Paul stared at his soulmate. Wondering if he had gone insane. “I’ll buy you a ring! With diamonds!” John said, holding out his arm. Paul raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. “I don’t need diamonds, I mean, I want diamonds but like, this is crazy” John smirked at Paul’s response and wrapped his arms around him. “We can get married on July 6th! I know it’s soon but imagine us dancing like this” He made some clumpy dance steps in the hallway, making Paul laughing.

“We can rent a car, drive up to Scotland as our honeymoon” John continued “we can live in my apartment! It’s small, but we can fit our fat arses together there” John continued waltzing Paul around the hallway, nearly knocking hats and jackets down. Paul couldn’t stop laughing. “Yes, yes, yes, that all sounds lovely! Yes, I will, I’ll marry you” Paul shouted out while giggling hysterically. John pulled Paul close and kissed him.

At the same time, Jim, listening from the kitchen, wondered how they were going to plan a wedding in three weeks. He decided though that he was going to leave it to them. 

__

When George had ran away from, he had no idea where to go. The clock was barely eight and the sky was only getting more and more cloudy and soon George could feel the rain fall on him. He tried to pull this leather jacket closer to his body to give him warmth. That’s when he realized it – his jacket wasn’t there. “Fuck, where is it?” George mumbled to himself. He thought of all the places he could’ve left it, which wasn’t many. In fact, there was only two; the bench and Ritchie’s apartment.

He soon realized that he couldn’t have left it on the bench, he can’t even remember putting it on in the morning. That could only mean one thing; it was still at Ritchie. 

That also meant that all his money, phone and the keys were at Ritchie too, meaning that he couldn’t take the bus home or call someone in his family to pick him up. He took a deep sigh and started walking down the patch he knew the bus would take.

The walk took well over an hour and when he finally reached the house, the rain was pouring down and he was soaking wet. He prayed at least one person was awake and knocked on the door.

When Louise opened the door, she certainly didn’t expect to see her youngest son standing there, soaking wet. Just some hours ago he had texted he was going to stay over at a mate’s house. Now he was standing there, in only a t-shirt and pants. His leatherjacket nowhere in sight. Before she could ask anything, George had rushed up to her, giving her a big hug and she thought she could hear him sob.

Louise tapped up a bath for George, leaving him there while making some hot cocoa and put out George pajamas for him to wear after the bath. 

Soon George were sitting next to her in the sofa. He was wrapped up in a blanket and Louise stroked his hair. George was slowly drinking the chocolate, looking out in nothing.

“George, sweetie, is something wrong?” she only got a nod as an answer. “Is it with the friend you stayed over at?” another nod. “Did he or she do something you weren’t comfortable with?” she tried. This time George shook his head. Ritchie hadn’t done anything wrong, only he had. “Are you telling the truth now, George, you know you can trust me” another nod. “Do you want to be alone?” yet another nod.

His mom left him alone on the couch. George couldn’t help but think about he had fucked it up with Ritchie. But he also knew it would all just end in heartbreak, no matter how hard they even tried. And even if they had tried for a relationship overseas, Ritchie would find his soulmate and leave him. That would leave him heartbroken. That’s what love was like, only pain. Love that was only hurting yourself and someone else, yet it tasted so sweet.

__

Richard had noticed the leatherjacket when he was going to make himself some tea. It laid thrown on his kitchen floor. His cat, Max, was sleeping comfortably on it. With slight guilt he carefully lifted the cat before laying him down on the rug, next to the jacket. He neatly folded the jacket, it smelled exactly like George. He noticed how pretty much had been left in the pockets of the jacket; wallet, phone, keys, a condom (which made Richard blush), way too many receipts and an empty pack of gum. He decided to leave the condom, receipts and gum packet in the pockets but laid the more important things on the kitchen counter.

Walking out in his hallway, he had to other choice rather than to lay it carefully down on the floor since Richard Starkey thought that buying a clothing hanger was way too unnecessary. His own jackets laid in an unorganized pile in one of the corners, something that his mother hated.

It didn’t take Richard much longer than just take out the teabags before Max had woken up and now was on his way back to the leatherjacket to continue his nap. Richard told him off and said that if he now wanted to sleep on a jacket, he could just sleep on Richards. Max had followed his order, however when Richard came out of his bedroom to make lunch, the cat was back sleeping on the leatherjacket. Not willing to move an inch.


	11. Chapter 11

The coming week George would spend in bed. He had gotten a cold from his walk in the rain and his fewer were uncomfortably high in his opinion. He had watched the rest of Good omens and had come halfway in on his rewatch of American Horror Story and drool over Evan Peters.

Today however he was feeling better, still a bit of a cough but nothing to worry about. He got dressed in his long-sleeved Eric Clapton shirt and a pair of tight, blue jeans. He didn’t even bother making his hair. He just let it fall down and instead just brushed it out of his eyes. 

“Now George, please understand us” “DAD PLEASE NOTHING HAPPENED!” since the day he had come home crying his eyes out, his parents had been suspicious of what kind of people he had been hanging out with in Liverpool. From now on he was only going to hang out with his family from now on.

His dad sighed “George, now, no matter if something happened or not, we just want the best for you” George hated it. Not that he wanted to hang out with Ritchie or John or even Paul or even talk to them. But Cynthia, she seemed like she was an understanding person and he could rely the most on in that friends’ group. But not even her were George very keen to talk to. He would just rather stay inside, watch Bridget Jones diary, and never leave bed again.

However, how hard he even tried to convince his parents, he was now stuck with his mom and sister in a clothing store. He was just tired of it all. Tired of everyone and everywhere, especially Liverpool. He was tired of his family for making him go here. And he was tired of feeling anxious about Ritchie.

“George stop now please” George looked down on her mother. His sister was in one of the dressing rooms, trying on a dress, and George and his mom was waiting. He hadn’t done anything. “I didn’t do anything!” he exclaimed. “George calm down, please” his mother continued but that had been the drop. George exploded.

“NO SHUT UP, I HATE THIS, I HATE LIVERPOOL AND I HATE MY LIFE, I HATE THAT I HAVE TO STAY 18 AND I HAVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS FOREVER AND IM SORRY IM COMPLAINING BUT I HATE IT!” he could feel people staring and his tears were streaming down his cheeks. His mother opened her mouth to answer but George couldn’t manage it. He knew it was childish, but he ran away.

Outside the rain was streaming down now too and George nearly slipped sometimes when he ran. He had no idea where he was going so, he just kept running. 

He ran and ran until he reached the docks. He really wanted to just jump on a boat and go far away. He walked over to the near end. In front of him the water was dark and deep. Around him people were loading stuff on and off boats. He took a deep breath. 

“Georgie?” he spun around. The blue eyes that hit him left him in shock in some kind of way. How did he always know where George was and when George needed him? “Georgie is everything okay?” Richard continued. George just shock his head before walking up to the shorter man and just hugged him. He just stayed there for a while. The rain was still pouring down, making George more and more cold and wetted. Richard didn’t have the same problem since he was wearing a raincoat. 

Richard took the afternoon off and took George home to the apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he realized that Max were, once again, sleeping on Georges jacket. “I’m so sorry, uhm he had done that the latest week” George, who mostly had, had his head in the crook of Richard’s neck, looked up a little. “It’s fine, it’s just cute” he mumbled. Richard kissed him on the forehead “I’m gonna tap up a bath for you”. “No, no, no it’s fine” George said but Richard could see how Georges lips were nearly blue. 

He walked in to the little bathroom. He let the water get warm and started looking for one of his biggest bath towels. He looked over on George that stood in the doorframe, still in his soaking clothes. He led George in, gave him a small kiss. George was still slightly crying, and Richard gently wiped them away.

When George wouldn’t take off his clothes, Richard took it in his own hands. He took off the shirt as gently as he could. He kissed George, George tried to deepen the kiss, but Richard pulled away. This wasn’t just sex, it was something more. 

His jeans were harder to get off since they were tight and even tighter now since they were wet. Richard had to go down on his knees, looking like he was going to do something more sinful. He tried to pull them down together with his underwear. They got stuck on, on his left hip. Richard moved closer to that hip to get them down.

There it was. Imprinted. July 7th, his birthday, the date his soulmate was going to have imprinted. He nearly choked on his own breath. He looked up on George to see if he had noticed but he didn’t seem to, his eyes were closed and his face was faced forwards. Richard continued to pull down the pants. He didn’t want George to wonder what was happening. He seemed to have a lot on his mind already.

He gently placed George in the bath. Their eyes locked and they kissed once again. George grabbed the hair in Richards neck and just let their foreheads touch. They stayed like that for some minutes, no talking, no kissing, nothing more, just that. 

“I’m gonna see if there’s anything from my clothes that might fit you, okay?” Richard said. George nodded and the man left the bathroom. George just laid in the bath for a moment, thinking about everything, his family, Richard, life, everything. He even thought about the towel with duckies on it that laid on the floor. 

A cat, Richards cat, Max walked in. George reached out his hand for the cat. He smelled the hand before he started purring and comfort the hand. George patted the cat and Max continued purring. 

Richard walked in on the most adorable sight; George, still in the bath, patting Max that has laying on the floor, purring. “He likes you” Richard said. George looked and smiled brightly. He clumsily got out of the bathtub. Richard wrapped him up in a towel and gave him a hug. 

Richards pajama pants were slightly too short for George, but he didn’t care. He also wore a white t-shirt and the robe Richard had worn the day George had stormed out. He traced the small pink roses that were sewn on. “Do you want anything?” Richard were leaning against the doorframe into his bedroom. “Cuddle” George answered, Richard nodded. They fell onto the bed, giggling like 5-year-old boys who just done something naughty.

Richard pulled the covers over the two and George pulled him close. “Ritchie” he said “mhm?” Richard stroked the boys’ hand. George giggled “Your beard is sticking me” Richard chuckled “well…. I can leave” he joked but George just shook his head “Please don’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaaaaaaw


	12. Chapter 12

The only time the twos got out bed that evening was to warm up two frozen pizzas. Sitting in the kitchen, eating, Max wouldn’t leave Georges side. Not that George minded, the cat was big and fluffy, it only tickled sometimes.

Max would then follow them into the bedroom. He laid himself on top of the two lovers, soon sleeping. Richard put on something on YouTube for the two of them to watch. George cuddled closer to Richard. He breathed in the other mans smell rubbed his head against the neck. He gave Richard a light kiss on the jawline. He loved this, he loved having Richard this close to himself, loved feeling the other man. That night the two fell asleep spooning, Richards arms around George.

It was still dark when George woke up. Richards arms were still around Georges waist, but Max had moved away from their legs. George tried, as smoothly as he could, crawl out of Richards arms.   
Walking out of the room, he quickly found Max, he was once again, sleeping on Georges leatherjacket. George smiled and patted the cat lightly, trying not to wake him up.

Walking in to the kitchen, he started looking for glasses, well it wasn’t really looking for it, he found them directly. Richard had his glasses in the same cabinet as he had at home. He took one of the glasses out and filled it with water. He drank the water and looked up on the clock, 2,40 am. His parents must be worried sick. The phone had been at Richards, Richard had even charged it and all for him. Right now it was laying on the dining table. George picked it up and wrote a short ‘I’m fine, sorry for overreacting, staying over at a friend’s place <3’ he hit sent the message and put it on silent before putting it down again.

George knew that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep right now. He decided look inside the only room he haven’t been in yet; the living room. It was the biggest room in the apartment. It had a big green sofa with a dark brown coffee table. Facing the sofa was a small tv. Richard didn’t seem like the person to watch tv a lot so George wondered how often it was used.   
The only light in the room was thanks to two big windows. Since the curtains were open the light from the streetlight shone right into the room. Then George found the most exciting part of the whole room; in one of the corners of the room was a record player. Under it was a banana box stuffed with records. When George knelt down to look through it he wasn’t surprised of how most of the records were musicals.   
“Wanna dance?” George turned around and faced Richard. He gave a slight nod. Richard went down on his knees and started to flip through the many records. 

Something about Richard was so calming and nice. “What about some Waitress?” Richard help up one of the LPs (A/N Waitress apparently isn’t available on LP but let’s imagine that it does) George nodded “sure”.

Richard put the record on and soon the room was filled with a beautiful female voice. He took George in his arms and they started dancing. When the song got faster so did their dancing. Soon their dance was just them spinning and laughing and tumbling around all out of rhythm. They had completely forgotten the late hour and was quite surprised when the doorbell rang.

Outside the door stood Richards neighbor from downstairs. She had never been a fan of Richard and this certainly didn’t help his case. “It’s three in the morning, you need to stop”. Richard nodded, trying to act serious. What didn’t help his case was the fact that the woman’s hair was wrapped up in neon colored curlers and she had a ridiculous pair of dragon slippers. “Now I don’t want to hear a single sound from that player for the rest of the night, understood?” she continued. Richard nodded and George went to turn off the player. The sound died down and Richard wished the woman a good night before closing the door.

When the door well was closed, he walked up to George and kissed him which George happily returned. George licked Richards underlip, asking over entrance. Richard opened his mouth slightly and the kiss got both deeper and harder. As good as they could, they tried to make it into the bedroom without slipping on something or accidentally stepping on Max.

Well inside their clothes was quickly removed and the lovers were like glued to each other. When they had to pull apart to breath, George looked down on the man under him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful the man was. He wanted to kiss him all over his face, no, his whole body. However, that wasn’t his plans, his plans were way more sinful. He kissed Richards cheek “she only said she didn’t want any more sound from the record player, she never said anything some other noises” he said wiggling his eyebrows which made Richard laugh. After that their kissing continued and led to so much more.  
__sorry I can’t write smut so yeah no, not gonna write it__

George Harrison and his brain had agreed on that the most beautiful view ever was Richard Starkey making you breakfast in just his underwear and a t-shirt. The lover had slept until 9 and Richard was now determined to make them some breakfast. George himself was seated at the kitchen table, just wearing his underwear and Richards robe.

“Helloooo what a beautiful day it i- “Paul was standing in the doorframe to the kitchen. First, he looked at Richard and then at George, then at Richard again and then back to George. “I knew it! Ha! John owes me 10 pounds!” “What do you want, Paul?” Richard just asked, not seeming confused at all over how Paul had just burst in through his door without knocking. “THIS!” Paul nearly shoved his left hand up Richards before doing the same on George. “That’s a ring” George said. “it’s not just any ring, dummy! It’s an engagement ring! Somebody told John that we were soulmates and he purposed, and he bought me this ring, isn’t it gorgeous?” the ring had some diamonds, not exactly tiny ones, on it and both Richard and George how John could afford it, however both of them decided to not question it. “Must’ve cost him a fortune, I don’t think you can exactly say it’s HIM owing YOU money” Richard said, watching the ring on Paul’s finger. 

Paul had choosen to ignore Richards comment and continued. “Anyway, the wedding will be on July 6th, the day we met, romantic and all y’know, and we would love to have you both there”. Richard nodded “sure but that is literally less than two weeks away, how are you planning on fixing a wedding in less than two weeks?” Paul winked at Richard before answering “oh just you wait, oh I gotta do, plan a wedding and all that y’know” he kissed them both on their cheeks before heading to the door. “Paul, wait, I can’t come!” Georges sudden words made both of the men in front of him stop. “I go home on the third” he then continued, nearly mumbling it out. “Oh George, no please stay, look uhm I gotta run to the bus but please stay George” 

As soon as Paul had left Richard sat himself down on the other side of the table. “I’m gonna miss you when you go home” he said. “I’m gonna miss you too” George mumbled back. “But it’s beautiful, the whole soulmate thing, hey maybe we’re soulmates!” Richard said with a small smile. George looked in his eyes and shrugged “soulmates are often born close to each other, plus I don’t believe in soulmates” “Richards smile disappeared and was changed to a face of concern. “What’s wrong, why not?” George then went on to tell him the whole story he had told John that morning. When he was done Richard took his hand and kissed it “I’m sorry to hear that, he sounds like a jerk” George nodded “yeah, well let’s not talk about that, can we cuddle, please?” Richard nodded and followed George into the bedroom. No matter how hard he tried though, the pain that had stung him when George didn’t believe in soulmates wouldn’t stop hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so three things;  
1\. The song When he sees me from Waitress pretty much sums up Georges characther, go and listen to it!  
2\. There is this thing called 30 days otp challenge (or something like that) and I thought about trying that once this book is done, however it wont be as long as this ones are probably (even though they aren't that long)  
3\. This book turns one month today, I have never been this invested in a fanfic I've written before but thank you all so so so much for reading it <33


	13. Chapter 13

George played with Richards hair. It had a white streak in it. George loved it, he thought it made Richard extra handsome. The sun shined in through the window and thankfully not a cloud to be seen on the sky. 

“Come” Richard got out of the bed and held out his hand for George to take. George looked up in confusion but took his hand. “I’m gonna take you somewhere, come on!” 

After five minutes the boys were down on the street, walking somewhere George had no idea where. They were still holding hands and George stroked his thumb over the outside of Richards hand. It was so soft. The sunlight was shining in their faces, but they couldn’t care less. It wasn’t as bright as it had been some hours ago. George wondered what time it was since he wasn’t wearing a watch or his phone but it couldn’t be more than 7pm. 

The first place Richard took him to was a restaurant. They took a quick meal before Richard led him further down. Soon George understood where he was taking him. In the park in front of them a band was getting ready to play and some people were already there. “It’s a dance, with 50s music” Richard whispered into Georges ear. “Come on!” Richard grabbed Georges arm and ran the last meters over to the park. Pete and Stu were already there when the two lovers arrived. Stu had his arm around a girl with short blonde hair. She introduced herself as Astrid to George. 

“I heard stuff had happened between you two” Pete said with a mocking voice. George felt himself blush while Richard rolled his eyes “yeah, jealous I got someone, and you don’t?” Richard kissed George on the cheek “want a soda?” Richard asked him, George nodded. Richard smiled “great I’ll get you one, be right back. Before George could answer, Richard had disappeared trough the now thickening crowd.

“Excuse me, is it true you’re from the US” George looked over on Astrid. “Yeah” he replied. Astrid smiled brightly “that’s so cool, I’m from Germany” she said.   
George sound found out how easy it was to talk to Astrid, and they were soon they were joking around. George could feel both Pete and Stu looking over on him but tried to don’t care.

Soon Richard returned and started joking around with Pete and Stu. “Do you guys think John and Paul will come?” Stu suddenly asked. Pete shrugged “Nah, they’re probably off somewhere, shagging like rabbits”. Richard and Stu both couldn’t help but to laugh out over Pete’s stupid comment. 

“Come on, let’s dance!” Richard took Georges hand and they walked out on the dancefloor. Already there were a lot of people dancing. However, even though the people around them weren’t the best, George and Richard probably were the worst dancers there. The boys decided that they didn’t care though and kept dancing around in some weird salsa-tango-jazz and all the other possible dance genres there is all mashed in, in one weird dance. 

When the final song had been sung and everyone had left, George and Richard decided to stay there, just for a while. “Imagine figuring out that someone is your soulmate and then marrying them two weeks later” George said before taking the last sips from Richards 7up, not that Richard minded. “Yeah, well that’s them, that’s John and Paul, they’re very extra” Richard said, laying his head against Georges shoulder. “It’s just, crazy, I would never do that if I ever would meet my soulmate” George continued. “Hey maybe we’re soulmates” Richard said, only half joking and looked up on George. “Doubt it, often soulmates are born close to each other, I’m from New York and you’re from Liverpool. Pretty far away” George answered, feeling a small sting over it. Richard shouldn’t hope for stuff like that in Georges opinion, he would only get disappointed. 

“Wanna go home?” Richard asked. George nodded “yeah let’s go home, let’s continue dance there until your neighbor call the cops on us” he said, making Richard laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapther, I just felt like I needed to write it to move forward the story so just wait, plus I don't want this story to end so some filler chapther am I right? *cricket sounds*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so warning for a horrible NSFW piece

” When does your plane leave?” the day they both hated had arrived, George was going home. Right now the two had just woken up and laid in bed, cuddling for the last time “I have to be at the airport at five” George said, wrapping one of his fingers around the white streak in Richards hair. “Okay then we got the time to do this one last time” Richard smirked, sitting down on Georges crotch. 

__Wow me trying out NSFW, sorry if it sucks__

Richard kissed George roughly on the lips. George gladly answered the kiss, letting out a moan. He felt Richards hand on his crotch, massaging it. He let out a loud moan and Richard started to kiss him down his jawline and neck. “Fuck Ritchie you can’t leave marks my parents will see it” George said, feeling scared over how his parents would react if he came to the airport with hickies. Richard didn’t seem to care though and even left more marks. 

George started tug on Richards shirt, wanting it off quick. Richard sat himself up and sat George in his lap. George quickly tugged Richards shirt off and instantly started to attack Richards neck the same way Richard had done on him. He heard Richard let out moans, which only made him only more turned on. George let his hand travel in into Richards boxers, grabbing his hardening member. Richard let out a load moan and squeezed Georges ass. 

George fell back onto the bed and Richard climbed on top of him. He let his hands travel down to Georges boxer. He quickly removed them, and Georges member sprung free. Richard smirked and kissed the tip, earning a groan from George. Richard gently started sucking the tip. George gabbed him by the hair and tried so make Richard take more of him in his mouth by thrusting his hips upwards. Richard smiled and took more of George in. “Ri-Richard” George whimpered out. “God more”

George was close to cumming when Richard pulled away. He groaned which made Richard giggle. “You’re a tease” George grunted, Richard only answered him with a wink. Richard reached after the lube laying on the bedside table. “Spread your legs” He demanded. George winked and spread them. Richard coated two of his fingers with lube. 

Richard slowly entered one of his fingers into Georges hole. George moaned while Richard started to move it, looking for Georges spot. “Right there!” George moaned out. Richard smirked and added the second finger, scissoring George open. While doing it Richard started sucking on Georges neck, only adding to Georges pleasure who couldn’t seem to be quiet, moaning loudly. 

A knocking sound came from downstairs. The two men paused, looking down. Then Richard started to laugh “it’s the neighbor, you know the time we danced in the middle of night? That night” Richard leaned his head against Georges shoulder. George laughed too. Richard smirked and leaned after the condom “let’s give her a real reason to knock with that damn broom”

Richard positioned his member in front of Georges hole “you’re ready?” Richard asked, George nodded. Richard slowly entered him slowly, George whined lightly. “Just tell me when to move” Richard whispered and kissed Georges cheek. George nodded “you can start”, Richard nodded and started moving. He started thrusting, looking for Georges spot. George moaned out “t-there, right there” he said, grabbing Richards hair. “Faster!” Richard listened to George and went faster, both of them moaning loudly.

__wow end of the sucky NSFW__

“You’re going to be in trouble now” George said, kissing Richard on the shoulder. It was lunchtime and possibly the last time the two saw each other. Richard laughed “well I’m always in trouble in her opinion”. Richard was standing in the kitchen in only his boxers, making pancakes. George was standing behind him, also him dressed in only his boxers but also Richards robe. “I’m gonna miss you” he mumbled into Richards neck. Richard nodded “me too” he said. He wondered if he should ask George if his birthday was February 26th. He knew how unlikely he was Georges soulmate, George was way out of Richards league. 

‘Just ask him, it’s not that hard Richard!’ he looked over on George who was tying his shoelaces. To get his jacket he gently had to lift off Max. Oh boy did George look good in that leatherjacket. Richard should just say it like ‘hey, I think we’re soulmates!’ but he knew that he shouldn’t. George had told him some days ago about his ex. But Richard wasn’t like Georges ex, right? He hoped not. It took him a second to realize that George was looking at him, he was ready to go. ‘now is the time you tell him dumbass!’ Richard walked up to George and gave him a light kiss on his lips. “Write me!” he said “and who knows, maybe I’ll come to New York! We can go to every musical! And I’m planning on taking this course after Christmas and- “he realized he was talking too much and looked down, blushing. George nodded “yeah, that would be great, anyway uhm Ritchie, I need to go now, uhm Goodbye, yeah uhm” George sucked at goodbyes. “Wait, George- “‘it’s now that you tell him and he stays’ George looked over on the shorter man. “Uhm- “Richard didn’t know how to say it “Goodbye” and kissed him one last time.

And then like a fool he didn’t tell him, George left him alone in the apartment. Max walked up to him, gave him what can only be told as a “you idiot” look before sassing away to the living room. Richard tried to swallow the lump in his throat before also walking into the living room to listen to Falsettos. 

__wow, well uhm yes uhm dry your tears, I feel like we need more fluff so why not a wedding, no bride though so Brendon Urie won’t show up__

The bells rang from the church. Richard had no idea how Paul and John even could get a church in less than three weeks. But now they were there, standing on the steps outside the white church, John in a black suit and Paul in a white. They were married. Behind them Father McKenzie stood, smiling widely over the two men. They looked so happy, John and Paul, Richard couldn’t help to feel at least a little bit jealous. George hadn’t even messaged him anything. 

“Another one please” the bartender gave Richard another drink. Many of the other guests were dancing out on Paul’s backyard. In fact, the bartender was one of Johns other friends. They may have gotten a church and a priest, but they didn’t have a caterer or a real bar. All the food was homemade, and the liquor was probably right out from Jim’s cabinet. He checked his phone another time, still no text.

__

How do you text someone? Well of course George knew how but it was hard. He wished he wasn’t so anxious. He would start a text and then delete them and then regret everything. He had looked over Richards Instagram over and over again. A lot of the pictures were theatre-related. Both of him playing it and him watching a musical. One picture he loved, it was a selfie of Richard outside. The sun was shining and there was a daisy behind his hair. He was smiling into the camera and his eyes was just so hypnotizing. George loved it, and he loved the daisy. He was the one that had picked the daisy and placed it behind Richards ear. He had no idea Richard had taken a picture. George wasn’t even following Richard on Instagram. His thumb was very close to hit the followbutton and it had been so many times. Georges looked over the profile over again; Richardthelittlestarr. He hated he was too scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think the wedding was too short, don't worry I will write more of it, I don't wanna give the McLennon sidestory a sloppy payoff so more is coming!<3


	15. Chapter 15

July 6th  
Paul looked in the mirror in the hotel room he had rented for the night before the wedding. Now the day had come, he was getting married. In just an hour also. A light knock was heard on the door. “Who is it?” Paul said while trying to tie his tie. “Uhm it’s me” Paul smiled and went to open the door for his friend. “Can I talk to you about something?” Richard asked. Paul nodded and made a gesture for Richard to come it. Richard sat himself down on the unmade bed and looked down on the floor. Paul could see that something was wrong. “What’s wrong” he sat himself down next to his friend and rubbed his shoulder. Richard took a deep breath and fiddled with the many rings on his fingers. “How did you feel when you found out John was your soulmate?” Paul looked over on the other man but nodded and thought about it. “Well I was shocked, but it felt right, you know?” Richard nodded. “I think George might be my soulmate” he mumbled.

Paul thought about it, then he thought how it would make sense. He turned over to Richard “Why do you think that?” he asked. Richard nervously bit his lower lip before answering; “His soulmate mark is my birthday, and yes I know that doesn’t mean that he is my soulmate but every time we touch it just feels so right, I love having him close to me, even though he is just in the same room. I love waking up with him in my arms or me in his arms and- “he had to pause to breath. The tears had starting to fall down his face.  
Paul gave his friend a hug “it seems like you have fallen”

“What should I do?” Richard asked, wiping away the tears “I was going to tell him, I really was, but I fucked it up, I chickened out!” Paul couldn’t help but to feel bad for his friend. “You can’t help it Richard, you were nervous and I’m sure he will realize it and come back, y’know” Richard shrugged, he highly doubted it. “I don’t know, I’m gonna go, I don’t want to ruin your day” the two men stood up and Richard gave Paul a big hug. “Good luck today, you two are made for each” Richard said, giving Paul a small smile before leaving the room. Paul felt bad for his friend, but he decided that, that wasn’t going to ruin his day. That wasn’t what Richard wanted for him. 

The bells rang over Liverpool and John and Paul ran out of the church. The guests outside cheered on for them. For each time they kissed out there the applauses got louder. The loudest one came when John picked Paul up in bridal style and gave him one big kiss. The whole thing made Paul giggled, but he also felt quite nervous, quite scared John would accidentally drop him. 

Richard didn’t know how many drinks he had, had, but it was many. Paul had ordered a taxi for him to get home. He was drunk, easy as that. He stumbled into the apartment building. He decided to take the stairs. When he reached the floor under his, he paused for a moment before loudly knocking on the door where the grumpy lady lived before trying to run up as fast as he possibly could while being drunk. He could hear the door open downstairs while fumbling with his own keys. 

Richard threw the door open. Max looked at him like he was a madman. “I can hear the bells, well, don't you hear 'em fucking chime?” Richard quietly sang while closing the door and then just sitting down there in there in the middle of the hallway. He grabbed Max quickly “at least you love me, right?” he hugged him tightly and the cat of course didn’t answer but instead in some way climbed out of the drunken man’s grip and disappeared into the living room. Richard sighted and drunkenly made his way into the bedroom and fell asleep right on the bed.

__ July 7th__  
George traced the writing on his hip “happy birthday, whoever you are”  
_

Waking up on your birthday hungover and late for a very important thing is something no one wants but that was what was happening to Richard. He had woken up with a killer headache and realized he had to be at the bank to update his passport, id and driver’s license if that was the case or if he actually had aged now for the first time in ten years. And if it wasn’t enough that he already was pretty sure he was going to be late and being hungover, his bike now was stuck behind a load of boxes in the hallway. Since he lived close to work, he didn’t have to bike but now that he was going to the bank and had to get there quick, he had no other choice. Eventually he had gotten help from a blonde bloke. The man happily chatted on and seemed very excited about the fact that Richard played the drums since he did too. He seemed nice which made Richard feel horrible when he had to excuse himself since he couldn’t be late.

Now he was there, in the line, not too late thankfully.   
The woman behind the desk was a good friend of his mom and she greeted him happily. She typed in his information and waited for the results. Before it showed up on the screen Richard said; “let me guess I’m 19?” she gave him a friendly smile, but her eyes were doubtful. She knew the struggles Richard had had with the soulmates thing. He was always anxious about it every year but he was always cheery and happy, today he seemed gone and a bit empty. She checked the screen and immediately a big smile formed on her face “That is correct, awwe congratulations Richard” she gave him a big hug which was a bit hard because of the desk in between them. “So. you have found your soulmate?” she asked him with a big excited facial expression. Richard nodded “yes, yes I have!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me checking the time after completing the chapter, realising it's 12:39am: oooh shit   
So yeah if anything is spelled wrong, it's because of my idiocy of writing in the middle of the night, love that <33


	16. Chapter 16

December 23th (wow that time jump)  
Don’t we all just love running into your ex? Well that was what was happening to George at this very moment. Like it wasn’t enough that he felt like he was freezing to ice due to the near snowstorm that had hit New York some days ago. At work they had nearly double the work due to the bad weather. It wasn’t helping them that George and some of his co-workers, who all took the bus or subway, had to deal with cancelled buses and trains. 

And like it wasn’t enough with the fact that they had a lot on work, now George had to deal with the thing already mentioned. Because just some meters in front of him stood the man that he nearly hated, with the person he also hated nearly as much. Just some people in front of him stood Alexander, and Kassandra. The man he had believed actually was his soulmate for so long before he broke his heart for her. But he didn’t need Alexander. Ritchie had showed him what love really was. 

That was the first time in the while that he thought about the short man that he had woken up with together for less than a month in the summer. Thinking about the mornings when he had woken up before the other man and had just laid there, watching the man, made him blush. He thought about if he should check in on Ritchies Instagram, see what had happened. He still knew the name; Richardthelittlestarr. The first two months after he came home, he would check it regularly, but now it had been a good while. He figured it wasn’t a good idea, it made him feel stalkerish. They hadn’t talked since he got home so maybe stalking his Instagram wasn’t a good idea.

When Alexander and Kassandra had passed him by on their way out of the coffeeshop George acted like he didn’t recognize them, but he could feel their eyes on him.

__ Liverpool__

Richard was helping Paul pick out baby clothes. If you thought Paul and John were going fast you were wrong, they were racing. Already they had met a teenage girl who was looking for someone to adopt the baby she was carrying. Well not exactly carrying it, she was at the hospital at this very moment, one week early, but already in labor. So, if you think this was a comfortable slow shoppingday, it was actually the opposite. Paul was rushing through store after store with Richard after him, finding clothing piece after clothing piece. John had told Richard that they already had more than enough things for the baby. However, that wasn’t going to stop Paul to buy more. 

Richard actually felt relieved when John rang him and yelled through the phone to Richard to drag Paul over to the hospital before the baby actually born.   
Now Richard would never say that he is the best driver, but he felt like an even worse one when he rushed Paul up to the hospital. When he arrived, he thought about how people around them must’ve thought it was a man together with his wife who was nearly giving birth. But no, it was just a bad driver together with his chaotic friend.

While Paul rushed away to delivery room, Richard sat himself down on one of the uncomfortable couches in the waiting room. He wondered if he ever would be in Paul and Johns shoes. He didn’t want to rush into like John and Paul did. But one day he wanted to hold a kid he could call his, more than one preferably. But his soulmate was probably on the other side of the world, forgetting him.

“Can you read this?” a book was pretty shoved up in his face. On the other side of it was a little brown-haired girl with big blue eyes looking up at him hopefully. She looked like she was about five and was dressed in the hospital gowns he was way too familiar with since he was her age and had to spend over a year in the hospital. A nurse hurried up behind her “Excuse me, sir, she isn’t supposed to be her” she excused. “It’s fine, I can read it if you want to” he said with a friendly smile and the little girl shone up from the words. She sat herself in the couch, close to Richard and handed him the book. “I’m Veronica” she said with a big smile. Richard smiled back to her “nice to meet you, Veronica, I’m Richard”

That book led to three more books before the nurse called over the girl; “come one, Veronica, time to go”. Veronica gave Richard a big hug before walking away, hand in hand with the nurse. “Goodbye Richard” she shouted and waved with her whole arm and smiled before disappearing down a corridor. Richard waved back at her before she disappeared.

“How sweet” the sudden words nearly made Richard jump. John stood nearly in front of him. “Shut up, however are you a father now?” Richard said, walking up to him. John smiled lightly “hell fucking yes I am”. The two then did something they hadn’t done before, they hugged. “Congratulations” Richard said when they pulled away. “Come and meet him” John said and ran down the corridor to where his new family was resting. 

Shane Ryan Lennon was a cutie. When Paul handed him over to Richard, the tiny little baby took a firm grip, as firm as a baby can grip, of his little finger. Richard had been asked if he wanted to be the godfather of the baby which he had gladly accepted. He did suspect that it was because of the fact that he was never going to be together with his soulmate, or that was what they were thinking. Richard didn’t mind though that it was out of pity that he now was the godfather of little Shane, he still was honored to be it.

__Two days later__  
Being alone and being friends with Paul simply didn’t go together. When Richard had said he was just planning on celebrating Christmas with his parents, Paul had immediately invited all three of them over to celebrate it with them and Jim and Paul’s brother Mike & John’s aunt, Mimi. 

At this moment everyone except Richard and little Shane was in the kitchen, joking and cooking food. Richard himself were sitting on the old couch in John and Paul’s apartment with Shane snuggled up in his arms. “You’re lucky, you know? Don’t have to worry about love and all that jazz. One day though you’re gonna have to deal with that though, but I’m going to be here and help you then” he whispered to the little infant. The baby only gave him a smile, probably not understanding how hard it was for Richard.

When they all sat down to eat and talk, Richard stood up. Everyone looked confused at him. Richard took a deep breath. “As you guys may or may not know, I searched in to a theatre school, last April for their Spring course this year, my parents already know this, but I am very pleased to say I got in!” he said. Both Paul and John looked like two O’s with their mouths wide-open while their families congratulated Richard. He thanked them and sat himself down.  
“But does that mean?” Paul asked, Richard nodded. “All the way there?” Paul continued which was answered with another nod. “Wow, that’s brave” John said, Richard nodded. “Yes”

The rest of the evening was spent asking about the school, joking around and just overall having a good time. When Shane had fallen asleep, Richard offered to put him to bed, which Paul and John agreed on.   
When he laid Shane down in his crib next to Paul’s side of John and Paul’s bed, he wondered if George was the kind of guy who wanted kids in the future. He also wondered if he ever was going to meet the man again, and what would happen then. He wondered if George even liked kids. He wasn’t even sure.  
Little did he know that some hours later, due to time zones, on the other side of the globe, George was laying down his sister’s kid, wondering he was ever going to have kids on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recommend adopting a kid very early in your relationship, but John is drinking that juice that makes him dumb and Paul is crazy in love sooooo, love my idiots
> 
> ALSO IF YOU KNOW THE REFERENCE WITH THE BABYS NAME I LOVE YOU


	17. Chapter 17

Richard hugged Max. They were sitting in the now empty living room, the only thing other than them was the many boxes, filled with all his stuff and memories. He patted the cats’ soft fur and just smelled the familiar scent of the cat. It made him less anxious about the move. He was very thankful that Max was coming with him, he could move to Jupiter, but Max was going with him. Now he wasn’t going to Jupiter, of course. He was going to New York.

Richard hadn’t really flown a lot, in fact he had only done it once, to Ireland with some of his friends. He had hated it and had taken the boat back. That flight hadn’t even taken an hour and now he was going to spend nearly ten hours on one, how was he going to survive?  
Saying goodbye to his parents was really hard. John and Paul where there too with tiny little Shane. After Richard had hugged the baby at least ten times on Paul’s demand, it was time to go. He waved goodbye to the five of them and disappeared over to security.  
He didn’t have time to look through the tax-free, but he had a connecting flight in Finland where he would have plenty of time. Now however, he was stuck next to a fat, snoring man on a tiny plane. He had plugged in his earphones, blasting musicals into his ear.   
After a while the man woke up and started speaking Finnish to Richard. Richard didn’t know any Finnish and was completely clueless on what he was saying.

He was pretty thankful when the plane landed in Finland. It was five hours until he had to be at the gate for the connecting flight.   
He spent nearly an hour in the Moominshop. Every time he passed a picture of Snufkin he would think of George. The two reminded him of each other. He had found Moomin on YouTube in May and had watched all the episodes plenty of times. When he found a Snufkin plush he couldn’t help but to buy it, together with plenty of other stuff that he actually needed for the kitchen in his new apartment. He hadn’t seen it in real life, but it seemed perfect.   
The worker at the store seemed pretty impressed when Richard dumped down jars, platters, some of the books, some cookies, the plush and some other stuff on the counter. “Big Moomin fan?” the cashier asked with an amused smile. Richard smiled back “you could say so”. He paid, he wasn’t surprised when it got pretty expensive, and got a big bag back.

He spent the rest of the time looking around in other stores and ate so he didn’t have to each too much of that horrible food that everyone said they served on planes. 

When he got to enter the plane, he pretty much fell asleep right away, something he was very thankful for. Only the last three hours, after the flight attendant had woken him up to give him food. After the food, that honestly was quite alright, he watched Mary Poppins on the little tv that every seat had.   
The person next to him on this plane was better than the first one. This one actually spoke English to him and soon Richard knew that the man was going to New York for business and would miss his youngest daughters’ birthday, something Richard found very sad. The man, whose name was Newton, explained that he and his family had sadly gotten used to it, only adding to the sadness in Richards opinion. 

Leaving the plane, getting the bags, getting Max back and getting into a taxi proved to be much harder than Richard thought it was but finally he was leaving JFK airport and his future awaited him.

His nearest future was the tiniest apartment ever. It was barley possible to fit everything in there, but Richard loved it, it was going to just be him and Max their in their own little world. He was already planning on were to put some plants and where to place everything in the two tiny cabinets in the corner where the kitchen laid. Thanks to a friend of his stepfather that lived close to here, the apartment had the most important stuff like a mattress to sleep on, a table with two chairs, an old drawer, kitchenware and tools and thankfully some food in the fridge, Richard didn’t have the energy to go out and get food.   
He made a quick dinner of Mac n cheese and ate it while listening to Hamilton, trying to rap along and only be half bad at it. ‘Look around, look around at how, lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world! In the greatest city in the world!’ The Schuyler sisters sang out. And he was there now, in New York. He wasn’t in Manhattan but that didn’t matter, he was still there. He was going to live their for a good two years, hopefully get a job somewhere and he should try to watch as many Broadway musicals as possible while he was there, that’s a big reason why he needed a job, musicals were expensive.

The rest of the evening Richard decided where to put all the Moomin stuff he had bought, he put the Snufkin plush on the mattress. He went to sleep pretty early but he didn’t care, he figured it was best so. He was a big jetlagged, but he figured he would get used to it soon.

The next day he went around different stores to look for jobs and to find a bed since he wasn’t planning on living on the mattress the whole time. He didn’t find a bed, but a bed & breakfast were interested in him. They said they would call him later this week for more information. Richard thanked them and when he stepped outside the B&B it had started to snow heavily. He brought down the hat even further down and decided it was a good time to head home.   
When he came home Max laid cuddled up next to the Snufkin plush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Am I turning Ringo into myself? I mean: loves musicals, moomin and George, sounds like me  
2\. Sorry if I will suck at updating this week, I have some homework to do, sadly which also gets my creativity to sink   
3\. You can follow me on tumblr (geminixdraws is my name on there) if you would like to, I post shitty art  
4\. I am writing an oneshot atm and hopefully it will be posted soon if anyone is interested
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone is doing great <33


	18. Chapter 18

Richard had expected to be one of the last ones into the classroom when he arrived there, fifteen minutes early. To his surprise he was actually one of the first ones there so he mad sure to grab a good seat. An Asian woman stood at the front, fixing with her papers. Richard thought she looked pretty harsh, but he tried to not judge her, who knows, maybe she was nice.

The room filled up. The guy that sat down of the left of him, introduced himself as Harry. The two joked around until the woman at front suddenly started blasting a weird song that Richard never could describe. When the class had gone quiet, she turned off the music and looked out over the class. “Good day, students, welcome to this new course, I will be your headteacher, Miss Ono”. Richard could already tell he wasn’t a big fan of her. 

__

When George finally got off work, he went decided to head to the store. The only thing in his fridge that hadn’t gone bad was a jar of olives and if he was lucky, the milk wasn’t. Walking in, into his local supermarket. He had his headphones in and was listening to a true crime podcast, he didn’t have energy to socialize. 

He filled up the cart with groceries and, he wasn’t proud of it but frozen meals. He wished he could cook all the time, but he wasn’t the best chef, he could make a good pesto pasta though. He thought about if he actually should make something tonight but settled on that it probably was best to just eat a frozen pizza.  
When he made it to the cookie aisle, he could’ve done that generical thing they do in movies, where they reach out an arm and drag everything down his cart. However, not wanting to cause a scene, plus he wasn’t in a movie. He loved cookies. That was what a good thing with not having your soulmate. He wanted kids but wasn’t going to adopt alone, but if he had, and that kid wanted cookies, he wouldn’t be able to say no.  
He was craving cheesecake and Doritos. He wondered if he should just eat that for dinner. That would be nice, not that someone would judge. He thought about it, then rethought it and then he went for the frozen section. 

He got out the vanilla cheesecake out of the freezer when he himself froze. He may be wrong, but he was sure he saw Ritchie. His heartbeat sped up, but he was sure he was mistaken. What would Ritchie do in New York? He shook his head and made his way over to the snacks section. He had only seen what looked like Ritchie for a second before the man had disappeared behind a shelf. George was just being silly.

__

“Hi there Max, missed me huh? I was just at the store, getting some groceries” Richard stroked Max’s fluffy fur “let’s make some dinner, huh?” Richard walked over to the kitchen area with Max steps behind. He put on some water for his pasta and gave Max the cat food he bought.  
He made some spaghetti Bolognese and sat himself down, eating while looking out the window. The sun had already gone down but the town was far from dark. Cars were driving outside, and the streetlights gave the streets a cozy feeling. Richard decided to take a walk after the dinner. He made the dishes and wrapped himself up with warm clothes so he wouldn’t freeze his toes off. 

The snow was falling and Richard enjoying the cold evening. Little did he know that in one of the houses he passed, his soulmate sat, eating cheesecake and Doritos.

When Richard got home he checked the calendar, February 10th. It was two weeks until his soulmates birthday, he knew he had to meet George then. And hope that he was right about them two being soulmates. He has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short I'm sorry, next one will be longer, promise <33
> 
> Also, would people be interested if I did a Q&A (wattpad 2014 has entered the chat) but like you can ask the characthers something and me if you would like that, idk, let me know:)<3


	19. NOT A CHAPTER (sorry<33)

Hiii  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated the story in a couple of days but I just want you guys to know I'm working on it!   
It's just that I have been busy but I will write and it will (I'm 99.9% sure) be posted this week. 

Second thing is something I came up with some days ago. What about a Starrison/Beatles group chat. Like people that ship Starrison or just love The Beatles can come together (hehehe) and just chat, idk if its just me but that sounds fun, would anyone be interested in that? And where would it be in that case? 

OKAY AND BIGGEST THING: THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, IT MEANS A LOT<33

Anyway thank you for reading this and stay tuned for the next chapter and take care of yourself❤️


	20. Chapter 20

It was long after midnight but Richard was still awake. Miss Ono thought it had been good idea to give them a test on theatre-history not even a month into the education. He checked the phone, 2:47 am, February 24th, the test was tomorrow, well today if you look at it. He let two of his fingers slip into his sweatpants and slowly let them stroke the text written on his hip, February 24th there too. “Happy birthday…. Georgie” he whispered before heading to the tiny bathroom to get ready for bed. 

He had decided what to do. The test would start 11am and he didn’t have to be at school before 10:30. Until then, he would go to Georges apartment. He had looked it up. It had taken some time, but he had found him, and he only lived some blocks away. He was going to go there and talk to George about everything. Maybe, if he had the balls to do it. 

Max was snuggled up next to the Snufkin plush when Richard fell asleep that night. He set his alarm to 7.30am, not too late but not too early. He was too afraid to wake George up, that wouldn’t leave a good impression. He wondered if George even would be interested in seeing him again, he hoped so, he really did.

__

George woke up to his phone ringing at round 6.30. It was his parents wishing him a happy birthday. George thanked them and they went on for quite some time before he excused himself and hung up. He got dressed in just a plain black t-shirt and some old jeans. He got himself ready and checked the time; 7.29. He had to be at the bank to order new passport and all that shit at 8. He brushed through his hair and made himself some breakfast, just a simple sandwich and ran down the street to get to the subway in time.   
The subway doors shut merely seconds after he had gotten aboard and soon it swished through the tunnels under New York. There weren’t any seats available so George simply had to stand up and eat his hamsandwich, ignoring the people who glared at him, that thought that eating on the subway was very unnecessary. He checked his phone; 7.44

__

Richard hurried in through the doors of the building where George eventually lived. He smiled thankfully at the middle-aged man who had held up the door so it wouldn’t close one him. “May I ask you, do you live here?” the man asked with a broad New York-accent. Richard looked at him and smiled “uhm no, I’m here to visit a friend, George” he said before he hurried up the stairs. He thought he could hear the man whisper that he didn’t knew George had friends.

He didn’t know how many times he had rang the doorbell where the name ‘G. Harrison’ stood when the door across from Georges, opened. An old woman looked out on Richard. “Are you searching George?” she asked Richard. “Yeah, uh do you know if he’s home?” asked Richard. The lady told Richard that she had no idea. Richard thanked her and she closed the door. He sat down on the steps, figuring George would come home soon, or maybe he just was asleep. He had been on his way around eight on his way home to George. 

__ 

The clock stood at 8.15 when George got in line at the bank. He had no idea how long this would take thanks to that. He had told his colleagues that he would be late thanks for this useless thing. However, he wasn’t keen on getting way too late. 

The line seemed to take forever, and George was getting impatient. He checked the clock, it was bloody 8:45, it had taken 30 minutes and he wasn’t even in the front yet. He wasn’t that far from, but the snow had only gotten worse and now most of the buses and trains were cancelled and it would take forever to get to work. His stomach growled, he probably should’ve eaten more.

It took him another 7 minutes until he finally got up to the counter. The woman behind the counter looked as bored as these people always do. “Name, birth location and date of birth” she said, not looking up from the computer in front of her. “George Harrison, Liverpool and uhm February 24th” he said, handing over the cards he didn’t need anymore. The woman took the cards. She looked at the first card, then at the screen, then to the second and once again on the screen. It continued like that through the rest of the cards before she laid them down and looked at him with a frown. “Is this some kind of joke?” George looked confused at her. “…no? I need new ones”. The woman shook her head “No young man, it stands right here you’re 19” she turned the computer screen for George to see.   
He leaned over and looked on the screen. Everything was correct, except the fact that where it had stood that he was 18 for so many years, it now stood that he was 19. “w-well thank you I guess” he said, collecting the cards from her.

When he came out of the bank the wind was making his hair fly all over his hair. He didn’t care though. He just stood there. He was 19, not 18, 19.   
After all these years. He didn’t know how to feel. How? WHO?

He thought about everyone he had met lately, there weren’t many. He could only think about the ones in Liverpool and Gary, the new guy at work. But Gary was married and 45, so George could easily rule him out. That left the guys from Liverpool.   
With shaky hands he picked up his phone. He carefully looked for Richards number. He pressed ‘call’ and brought the phone up to his ear. Immediately he heard a monotone voice saying the number wasn’t in use anymore. He sighed.   
After that he phoned up Paul. The phone rang for some moments before George gave up. He didn’t have the rest of the guys numbers and was left clueless. He called Dominic, saying that he couldn’t come in today. After that he just wandered around until it felt like his toes were going to fall off. He then made his way back to the subway. To get home and rethink everything that had happened in his whole life.

__ 

Richard checked his phone, 9.52. George hadn’t showed up yet. He decided to call a taxi, he needed to be at the school in less than 40 minutes and the ride would maybe even take longer than that in this horrible weather.   
After five minutes, the uber had arrived and Richard got in. The car rushed away in a horrible speed, shocking Richard.

__

George got out of the subway. Walking over the road, he was nearly run over by a taxi going at the speed of sound. He mumbled some swear words at the disappearing taxi. When he reached his apartment, the clock on his wrist showed 10.01. Immediately as he closed the door. He just took off every single piece of clothing he was wearing. He wanted to scream, throw a fit, but he just couldn’t. Instead he stepped into a hot shower. He pressed himself back onto the wall behind him. He slid himself down onto the floor, curling up into a little ball. He felt hot tears filling his eyes up. He didn’t know what to do, let alone who to talk to. All those years he had told himself that he would be happy if he had found out he actually was getting older and wasn’t with anyone. Now he was in that place, but he wasn’t happy at all. He was just crushed. 

When his doorbell rang was when he forced himself out of the hot water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and checked the bathroom mirror to check if it was visible that he had cried. He decided that it didn’t and went to open the door. Behind the door was his neighbor. She was older and George wasn’t quite sure on her name. Why she now stood outside Georges door made him very confused.  
“Hi” he said, trying not to sound too confused. She gave him a warm smile. “Hi, I just wondered if it all went well with the young man who was searching for you?” she said. George wondered if the woman was senile, he couldn’t think of anyone who could be searching for him, possibly his brothers. “No uhm, well- “he was caught off by his phone ringing. “Would you excuse me?” he asked. Se nodded and gave him a warm smile and George went to answer the phone.   
“Hello darling!” a voice said as soon as he answered. “Hi Paul” he replied “Look I got some questions”   
“Ask away” Paul answered. George decided to jump right to it. “Have anyone in your group found your soulmate? Like under the latest year” Georges question made Paul quiet down for a moment. “Well yes, Pete did, uhm Cynthia is still looking and well you know me and John and uhm, well Stuart has sadly passed away” Paul finally answered after a moment. George got a lump in his throat “Oh wow I’m really sorry to hear that, poor Astrid. Uhm, Paul but what happened to Ritchie?” he bit off a small part of his thumbnail. “Well, Ritchie moved, you see” Paul’s answer made Georges heart speed up. “Where?” George quickly asked. What Paul then answered made George choke on air; “New York”. “T-thank you, Paul, I gotta go, bye” he clicked away the call.

He quickly walked back to the door, slightly surprised that the woman was still there. He had to ask, he just had to. “Excuse me, miss, did the guy that was here before have brown hair, with this beautiful white streak in it? And a beard?” the lady thought for a while before answering “I can’t answer about the white streak, but I think he had a beard, yes and he did have brown hair” Georges heart speed up. “Did he have these gorgeous ocean blue eyes?” he then continued. “Sorry but I can’t remember that” she answered. George swallowed, how could someone possibly forget Ritchie’s eyes? If it now was Ritchie, he shouldn’t get his hopes up. “Did, did he possibly have, a big nose?” he asked. “Well, yes I would say that he had a rather big nose” she said with a smile. Georges whole world turned just a little lighter. Maybe Richard was his soulmate? He had to see him. He thanked the woman before he started to run down the stairs. “Uhm, where are you going, dressed like that?” the woman asked him, clearly amused. George stopped and looked down. He was still only wearing a towel. “Nowhere” he mumbled before running up the few steps he had taken. “Thank you” he said before closing the door.

Even if he had worn clothes, he had no idea on where Richard was. He rushed around, wondering what to do. For all he knew, Richard may be on the other side of the city.   
After a while he finally figured out what to do, he was going to call Paul. After a call that basically was paused sometimes by a baby that apparently Paul and John now had. He questioned what had happened since he left. But the most important thing; he knew where Richard was. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door, nearly forgetting to lock it. 

He ran down the streets to the station. People were flocking around the doors to the station and tried to catch a cab. George swore quietly, if the subway wasn’t going, he was screwed, he needed to find Richard. He joined the rest of the people that was trying to catch a taxi. A task that sounded easier than it actually was. He tried to find someone that was going the same way as he, so they could get one together. However, no one seemed to be going the same way. George could feel tears building up inside his eyes. He needed to see Richard. He had been there, at his apartment, and George had been an idiot and hadn’t been home. He was so stupid. Of course, Richard was his soulmate! Who else would it be? All he wanted now was Richard. He wiped away the few warm tears that had started to fall down his cold cheeks. George was determined, he had to get a taxi. He had to see Richard.

The clock over the station clanged eleven loud bangs. George had finally pulled over a taxi. He got in and quickly told the driver where to go and to hurry. The driver mumbled something George couldn’t hear but he started driving. George took some deep breaths. He hoped it all would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey, remember when you said it might take a while for you to post this?  
Also me: Yeah, but I got it done!  
Me: Okay, thats awesome
> 
> Okay but I know what I said yesterday but let me explain; I have pretty many things in school, but I didn't have anyhting big to do today so I finished this chapter. Plus, I was planning on making this chapter and the next chapter one big chapter. However, this is already the longest chapter I have written so far and I know this is all about preferences but I some times have hard reading extra long chapters so I decided to snap it off here, leaving you on a cliffhanger;)  
But yeah, like I said in the note, Idk when the next chapter will come out, because yeah I have school but I also love writing on here and that's what really drives me to continue posting pretty often. However, some chapters ago I was talking about doing an 30 days otp challange, I am still planning on doing it, but it may not be that I post exactly every day, but I will do all the days, except one but we will get to that later. Just want to add that they probably won't be like a 1000 word story, probably something a little shorter. 
> 
> Okay now onto something more fun: I am really happy that more people seemed interested in the idea of a Starrison gc! I have heard the idea of having it on Discord and on Instagram but we'll see.
> 
> NOW HOWEVER! Just something that I wanted to add with the whole post I posted yesterday, thank you that commented for the kind words, it meant a lot and I hope that you all that are reading this are doing good. Now like one of my favourite youtubers say in the end of her videos; Stay kind and stay beautiful <33 :')


	21. Chapter 21

The test was much easier than Richard had expected. Made Richard nearly regret the fact that he had stayed up that late just to study for it. Thanks to that he now was tired and was as anxious as he had ever been. Well the anxiety wasn’t because of that. He had waited for George to come, but he never had. Maybe it wasn’t the right George, maybe it was some else George Harrison. Or maybe George was home and didn’t want to see him. Had seen him through the peephole and decided not to answer. Yes, it was probably that. He took a deep breath before trying to get back to the test. That’s when the doors opened.

Out of all the people that you expect to rush in during a test, Richard certainly didn’t expect his soulmate to storm in. But there he stood, looking over the classroom. “Richard!” George shouted out, soundly nearly desperate, looking around for the other man. Richard got up and George turned to face him. Even though it was clear that he had cried, he was still as beautiful as Richard remembered him.   
Richard slowly walked over to George, so was nearly sitting down in the stairs leading down to where Miss Ono was standing, clearly annoyed with the scene happening. Richard reached George and wrapped his arms around the man.   
“I-I am so sorry Richard, I know I’m an idiot. And I am so so SO sorry for leaving you! I should’ve stayed, I should’ve! Because you’re my soulmate, you are, please tell me that you have todays date on your hip, I’m begging you! I want to be with you, forever! I don’t care if you don’t have todays date on your hip, because I know, that you are my soulmate, no one else! I want to wake up, cuddled up to you every day, I won’t even care if your beard sticks! Please, Richard never leave me!” George bawled out. Richard didn’t know what to say, so he just pulled the man even closer if that even was possible. He himself felt tears running down his eyes. George wasn’t going to ignore him. George needed him, and he needed George.

Miss Ono basically threw the two out of the room. She had grumbled something about how Richard should be happy he was good in her class and that she otherwise would’ve failed him. When she had closed the doors in front of them Richard could hear George, whose head was laying on Richards shoulder, mumble “fucking bitch”, which even though the words were very rude, made Richard giggle. “Come on, let’s get out of here” he said, stroking Georges hair.

Out on the street it was packed with people but thankfully Richard got a taxi pretty quickly. The two stepped into the yellow taxi and before Richard had asked George where they should go, George had told the driver Georges address. The driver nodded started driving. The taxi soon got stuck in traffic and the quietness between the two men in the back got more noticeable. They hadn’t seen each other in so long, neither of them knew what to say.   
Richard pulled some confidence together and reached out for Georges hand. He took it and let their fingers linger together. He stroked his thumb over Georges hand. It may have seen like a tiny gesture for someone else but for them it meant the world.

The two stumbled in into Georges apartment. “Can I just do something?” George mumbled, looking down. “Okay” Richard answered. Slowly and gently George unbuttoned Richards pants. Gently he pulled them down just on his left hip. ‘24th February’ it was there, what he thought he would never see. He just slumped down on the hallway floor, breaking down in tears once again. Why he had no idea, he felt so many emotions at once. He felt Richards arm hug him again. He cuddled closer to the man, he just needed it right now. He smelt the lovely scent of Richard. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and let their lips touch once again. 

“You really got nothing to cook? Nothing that isn’t like ‘heat in the oven for twenty minutes then it’s done?” Richard asked while looking through the cabinets and the fridge. It was nearly midnight and they had spent all day together in bed, doing both innocent and not so innocent stuff.   
Now Richard had said that he could cook them dinner, so now he stood there in just his underwear and shirt, that still was unbuttoned. George himself was watching the other man, he himself dressed in just a t-shirt and underwear. “We can just order something” he said wrapping his arms around his soulmate from behind, Richard simply shook his head “nah, Georgie, come on, you gotta have something!” George kissed Richards neck and thought about it. “Might have chicken and fries in the freezer” he mumbled into the crook of Richards neck. He couldn’t believe that the man in front of him was here, his soulmate, in his apartment, in his arms.

Richard didn’t know what he would do with George is he didn’t have chicken and well, not fries, but he had found rice in one of the cabinets. So now the man was cooking up what could be somewhat a nice dinner. He had called his neighbor that had promised to feed Max. George had begged for him to stay and Richard didn’t want to go nowhere, tonight and forever.  
The chicken was somewhat fine, Richard knew that he could do better, but George seemed to love it. In fact, he found it delicious. 

After the food George carried Richard in bridal style into his bedroom. He gently laid the beautiful boy down on the bed. Richard gave George a tired smile when George joined him. George gently moved down Richards boxer just a bit to look at the soulmate mark once again. Some hickies was placed around it. Richard giggled “the date still hasn’t changed, Georgie” “Just wanted to see it again” George whispered, gently moving his hand up from Richards hip, to his arm. He took Richards hand in his and gently removed the two rings placed on that hand before switching hand and removing the ones on that one. “Why are you wearing so many rings?” he asked, looking down at the four rings in his palm. Richard shrugged “no idea, I like them”, he was already half-asleep. George held each of the rings up one at a time and looked at them “you should have a nickname thanks to them, like, uhm, like Ring, Ringo! Yes”, Richard giggled over the nickname “oh yeah? Sounds rock and rolly” he said, closing his eyes. “Mhm” George mumbled and hugged the now named Ringo in his arms.

“Good night Ringo” Good night Georgie” I love you” “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.....  
JK, but yeah we're at the end of this story, there will be one more chapter and an epilouge and then, I can't believe I'm writing this but this story will be done, it's so rare that I actually finish a story and now I pretty much have, wow, that's crazy, but in a good way even tho I'm going to miss this story
> 
> Also everyone who wanted to be in a Starrison gc, we should decide where it should be, discord? Instagram? Other chat-thingy?


	22. "I do"

George looked into the mirror in front of him. He thought he looked pretty handsome, pretty enough for Ringo to say ‘I do’, he hoped so. It had been a year and a half since George had figured out that Ringo was his soulmate, and he had come up with the nickname Ringo.   
It had also been nearly a year since he proposed. He had made a romantic dinner, lighted some candles, attempted to make a cheesecake for dessert, made Ringos favorite food and had surprised Ringo when he got home from school. The dinner was far from perfect though. The candles wouldn’t light up and the cheesecake was more like a soup of vanilla with some biscuits though. (making George realize even more why it was Ringo who mostly cooked) Though the fails with the candles and the cheesecake hadn’t matter though, the proposal itself was perfect though. He had taken Richards hand, gotten down on one knee and brought out the ring. Ringo had teared up and of course said yes. It was wonderful, Ringo had hugged George, which had surprised him so much that both of them had fallen down on the kitchen floor in a fit of giggled and kisses. Max had climbed on top of the pair, probably wondering what was wrong with his two owners.

And now here they were; in an old church in Liverpool, getting married in less than an hour. George doublechecked his hair again for the millionth time. He took some deep breaths before sitting down on the worn-out sofa. He ran his hands through his hair, grabbing it, feeling the stone in his stomach grew bigger. He wasn’t scared at all about the idea of marrying Ringo, in fact, he wanted to spend every minute together with Ringo. It was the feeling that what if Ringo didn’t feel the same way. What if he would walk out on George today, leaving him, that he had found someone else.  
A light knock on the door brought George back to earth. “come in” he said. The door opened and a familiar, feminine head popped in. “Hellooooo!” Paul said walking in, Shane placed on his hip. “George, sweetie, look your hair! It’s a mess!” Paul settled Shane down in Georges lap before trying to fix Georges hair. Shane had found great interest in Georges red tie. The one-and-a-half-year-old found it especially funny to take the tip of it and bop it on Georges nose, giggling every time he did it. 

“Are you nervous?” Paul asked. “I’m more scared, really” George answered, making Paul frown “Why’s that?” he asked, fixing the final touches in Georges hair. George sighed, hugging Shane “What if Ringo walks out on me, today, and he leaves me and find someone new and leaves me alone” he mumbled out. Paul looked down on his friend “now you’re being idiotic. I have known Ritchie for goodness knows how long and let me tell you. That man has always been in love with the idea of a soulmate, oh god how much have he talked about it. But you know something? He loves you even more than he loves the idea of a soulmate. George, I believe that if it had turned out that you guys weren’t soulmates, he still would’ve married you” “Paul, omg, what if we aren’t soulm- ““Oh shut up! If you guys aren’t soulmates, then idk who are. Seriously, you guys got each other’s birthdays on yer arses, right? Seriously you guys are made for each other, you’re-, you’re-, goodness I don’t know what do say because you guys are the greatest fit ever!” Paul took a deep breath after the small rant.  
George stood up “Sorry, guess ‘m just nervous” Paul sighed “it’s fine, y’know you’re just nervous, everyone is on their weddingday” “You got married after three wee- ““That doesn’t matter, come on, lets get you married!” 

(A/N wowow look at me trying to learn how to speak Liverpuddlian, someone pls teach me)

“You ready?” Georges mom fixed his tie outside the doors that would lead him into his future. George nodded and his mother gave him a smile, her face was filled pride looking up at her youngest son. “I’m so happy for you, sweetheart, Richard is great”. At that moment the wedding music started playing. As the doors opened, George wrapped his arm around his mothers and the two started walking down the aisle. At the end of the aisle he stood, the love of his life. Richard had a big smile on his lips.   
“My name is Father McKenzie. and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of George and Richard, welcome and thank you for being here. They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives” the priest started. George looked over on Richard, he couldn’t believe this was happening. His mind wandered off, planning a future with Richard in his head.   
"George, do you take Richard to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest made George wake up from his daydream “I do” he said "Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?" George smiled widely “I do” the priest continued to ask Richard the same thing. “Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?” George looked over on the man in front of him. Richard looked back at him, giving him a big smile “I do”

The wedding ceremony went on, but George couldn’t help but to just focus on Richard. It seemed to be the same for Richard. “-Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me by the Province of Ontario, it is my honour and delight to declare you married and partners in life...for life. You may seal your vows with a kiss” the priest ended. The now married couple smiled at each other and took a step towards each other. Their lips met in the most wonderful kiss. George held his husband close and so tight that he was sure that he pretty much lifted Richard of feet. When they pulled apart Richard giggled and quickly and lightly kissed George on the cheek.

The crowd applauded as the two walked out the building. George held Richard closely in his arms. The two walked down got into the car that would get them to first take wedding photos and then the reception. The cardoor closed behind them and George looked over on his beautiful husband. Ringo took Georges head between his hands and let their lips meet. “I was so nervous” George confessed, Richard looked on him, looking quite worried “You see, I was so scared of you know, walking out on me or like having found someone else” Ringo, who still had his hands placed on Georges cheeks, shook his head. “Never, Georgie, never, I love you so much, don’t be anxious about me walking out” he said and kissed George once again. He let go of Georges face and leant his head against Georges chest. George ran his hand through the tiny mans hair, feeling less anxious. Of course Ringo wouldn’t cheat on him, he was safe, it was just overthinking. 

When the newlywedded arrived at the reception after the photos were taken, they were greeted with congratulations. Since they were pretty much were the only friends George had without Ringo, his coworkers and his families joked that George and Ringo should adopt some babies soon for the coming barbeques and all the other activities they usually did outside of work. Ringo had gave them one of his beautiful smiles and said they could probably expect an adoption or two soon. The thought of that made George warm inside.  
When everyone sat down for the food, the toasts started. The first one was by Georges dad, followed by Ringo’s stepdad. While the toasts went on, the main course, some delicious lamb with roasted potatoes.   
After the food was eaten and the toasts spoken, the wedding cake was brought out, a wonderful strawberry cheesecake was brought out. “Not going to lie, I prefer the look of yours” Ringo whispered to George, making him laugh. Ringo winked before the two together cut the first slices of the cake.   
The cake was really good, but it would never beat the cheesecake George had made in Ringo’s opinion.

-

Panic! At the disco’s ‘When the day met the night’ played as the two men danced their first dance as husbands. Neither of them was really great dancers but that didn’t stop the two to at least try to look somewhat professional. It had led to giggles and stepping on each other’s feet’s. The guest clapped when the song was over and many soon joined in on the dancefloor. The music playing was a mix of musicals and beautiful slower songs. When ‘Tiny dancer’ started playing, Ringo got even closer to George, leaning his head on Georges shoulder. The two closed their eyes and slowly danced the evening away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaaaaw   
I have never been at like a traditional wedding if you can call it that so please understand that I'm not an expert at it, I literally just googled everything lol but yes someone please marry me and have a cheeskecake on our wedding  
Also just an epilouge left oh boy am I going to miss this story


	23. Epilouge

George tried to not drive the car off the icy road. The white snow laid around the country road that the red car was driving on. It was just some days from Christmas and George had just worked his last day before some well-deserved days off. The last couple of years he had been studying to become a teacher and last year he had gotten a job at a middle school as a music teacher. 

George parked his car outside his light-yellow house. While fiddling with the keys and walking up to the door he heard a “dad!” from the front door. In the warm light from the hallway he could see his three-year-old son, Simon standing here with a big grin on his face. Behind the boy stood Georges husband of six years, Richard, holding the door open. On his hip, Richard had their youngest daughter, June, that was only one, placed. George half run up the stairs up to the door. He took Simon in his arms and lifted him up, Simon was giggling like crazy. George gave him a peck on the cheek “hello there, you little thunderstorm” he said before turning over to Ringo. He softly kissed his beautiful husband “they aren’t driving you crazy, are they?” he joked before he peck June on the cheek. Ringo smiled “nah not yet, dinner is pretty much done, please go and tell Astrid”. George nodded before putting Simon down and taking off his shoes and his winter jacket. 

He made his way up the stairs. On the wall were loads of pictures of their three kids. They had adopted their oldest, Astrid, the year after their wedding. Now she was five and the next August she would start preschool. George stopped at the end of the stairs. There it was three pictures, one from each of the day the kids were adopted. He looked on the picture of them with their oldest. She was just a baby and Ringo held her close to himself. George stood behind him, both of their eyes were locked on the little baby, the little bundle of joy.  
George smiled and walked over to the door of his oldest kids’ room. He knocked and he could hear a ‘come in’ from inside the room. He opened the door and walked in into the room painted light pink. At her desk, Astrid were sitting, painting. She looked over on him and smiled a wide smile that missed two teeth. “look dad! I lost another one today!” she said proudly, pointing at her mouth. George smiled and walked over to his daughter, giving her a hug “I can see that, so you can expect tooth fairy to come tonight, huh?” he asked. Astrid nodded, she was drawing what George could guess was another of her many books. However, the little girl didn’t write, mostly because she didn’t know how to write yet, instead she drew the stories. “Honey, daddy said the food was done, are you coming?” George asked, stroking her hair. Astrid nodded “mhm” the coloured a piece before turning to her dad, gave her a smile before rushing out the room “first to the kitchen wins”

It probably wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Astrid won over George. The kitchen gave out an amazing smell, Ringo had made lasagna. It only reminded George once again that he definitely wasn’t the chef in their relationship. If he just let Ringo cook, George would do the dishes.

“Did you like it?” Ringo looked over at George who had his arms down in the sink, dishing the plates while Ringo put the little of what was over of the lasagna into a plastic container to put in the fridge. George nodded “delicious” “okay, well the rest of it is on the top shelf if you feel like a midnight snack” Ringo said before giving George a peck on his cheek. George did a grimace but couldn’t help to smile.  
Sometimes he would just enjoy some food in the middle of the night. Some days when they first had moved in together, Ringo had walked in on George just eating spaghetti Bolognese from the dinner. He had just blinked a few times and said “put the plate in the dishwasher and please be quiet when you come back to bed” before he had gone back to bed. After that however Ringo would sometimes joke about it but he had never judged it and would sometimes write “Midnight food – George” on some containers.  
George dried his hands after finishing the dishes and joined the rest of his family in the living room. The tv was showing Mary Poppins which means that Astrid and Simon couldn’t decide, and had probably fought about it, and that had led to Ringo picking the film. George sat down next to Ringo. “I love you” he mumbled into his husbands’ ear. Ringo smiled and leant against his husbands shoulder “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe the story is over, I'm gonna miss it  
However, I am writing a new story what is named................drum rolls please *no one drums*.......................................................... clementine, after the Halsey song  
The plot for it is: George is forced to get a roommate so he can make the world go around for he and his daughter, Ashley. When Ringo moves in, George don't know how to feel about him.
> 
> So yeah I'm gonna post it soon (don't be surprised if I post it tomorrow because it's pretty much done so yep, I hope you will read it and enjoy it
> 
> Also for the gc, would everyone that's interested be okay with having it on Instagram? 
> 
> Any way thank you all for reading <3


	24. Thank you<33

Hiiii  
So yes I am not going to end this story without saying this: thank you all so much for reading this story. I do hope you have enjoyed reading this story. I have tried to make it as good as possible. This is literally like the second story I have ever written that is completed. I know this may be weird or something or so but I just want to say a big thank you all for everything<33

Also, for everyone interested who is interested in the Starrison group chat, feel free to like dm me on Instagram or Tumblr (Geminixdraws on both of them wowow bad promo) <3  
Another thing is that my new fanfic is out now, because I never stop, yes 24/7 but feel free to check it out (even more bad promo wowow)

But yeah once again thank you all for reading and you all are wonderful and sorry of you thought it sucked, but then again, why are you still here? Love u all<33


End file.
